Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Memories
by Princess of Heart 11
Summary: New Princesses of Heart have been awakened; joining the old ones in a fight against the Darkness!... Beautiful eyes saw a flash of blond hair before the darkness engulfed her. A hand held hers moments later. "Who are you?" "You don't remember me? All those times we played together?" "No, but I feel like we've met before." The girl answered staring into her crystal blue orbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Note1:**

This sequel has Different Animes besides the obvious Tsubasa and Disney worlds! Possibly a few cartoons.

(Adventure time, Legend of Korra just to make it cooler.)

(Final Fantasy is obviously included as well, but KH2 was a sort of alternate universe for Cloud and his friends, they really live in Midgar, and have no memories of meeting Sora and his friends, nor Radiant Garden.)

I promise Dissidia will come later on, like at the final battle/world. So hang on tight people and please, please bear with me! Perhaps Cosmos, the Goddess can spy on one or a few of her soldiers of light, before she chooses them.

The sequel has Anime such as Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Kuroshitsuji, Witch-Blade, Soul Eater, Corpse Princess, Spice and Wolf, Another, Shiki, , Rosario+Vampire, Koihime Muso, Devil May Cry, etc. (I have a lot more Anime to watch!~ XD)

I have also added Final Fantasy crossovers, besides Anime.

And Renox (OC) belongs to one of my friends. ^w^

If anyone wants I can add more OCs, and I'll make sure to give you credit.

* * *

**Note2:**

This sequel is set in the year 4078 A.D. Destiny Island is near Besaid Island, while Kurai's ninja village is near Besaid Island across the ocean.

Yuko's shop was in Japan for a while but she moved it to Dreamscape.

Watanuki met Yuko in Dreamscape, and goes to school there. Yukina goes to the same school as Watanuki. XD.

Near, Dreamscape, that same city,Midgar where Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and the rest of Kurai's friends live at. Sayuri's father who is also Yukina's uncle on her father's side: Inori is his big brother who is one year older than him.

Everything is connected; well those places are, so the rest of the places are just different worlds.

The Leaf Village, along with other ninja villages are all located near Dreamscape, but by a few miles away.

* * *

Prologue: Dreams

* * *

"Cool, so many lights!" A girl gasped in the city she found herself in, the city was lit up as far as the eye could see making it an enchanted place.

She looked at her outfit and noticed that she was wearing her ninja outfit.

Her sterling silver necklace was different than the one her mother always wore.

A small diamond gemstone glittered in the center of the Sakura flower pendant.

The Sakura petals were blue topaz outlined with sterling silver.

The pendant hung on a sterling silver chain.

They were both given to her by her mother at her recent birthday party a few weeks ago. The girl's mother had made several changes to one of her new outfits which she wore on Besaid. Her island attire looked like her mother's old gunner dress-sphere outfit.

Using magic the blue half skirt's color changed to pink, the yellow armbands switched to blue, and the shorts became longer.

"What is this place?" The girl wondered seeing a group of people start to crowd around her and they were all holding blitz-balls.

"Sign this for me!"

"No over here!"

"Marry me!"

"Hey I was here first, get in line!"

The confused girl fished out a pen that she somehow knew was inside her pocket and began signing the first person that was the nearest.

"I want you to know that you are an awesome Blitz ball player! You are my idol! Whenever I get married I'm going to name my daughter after you."

The other girl chirped, her blond hair flying in its pigtails from the wind.

"Thanks, I think." The girl with the pen smiled warmly writing down her name on the blue and yellow blitz ball.

"What is your name? I must know the name of my future wife!"

A cute guy with spiky blond hair wooed making the girl blush.

"It's Yukina, but I'm not interested in dating sorry."

She apologized watching the guy leave with his crushed heart.

The crowd grew smaller an hour later, to the girl's relief.

Yukina smiled writing down her signature on another blitz ball for her adoring fans. "If I score a goal, I'll do this." She said giving two guys thumbs up sign.

"So that you'll know that it's meant for you." She smiled watching them leave.

_`Why does all of this seem so familiar? `_She sighed watching the last group leave to find their seats in the stunning blitz ball stadium.

"Time repeats itself." A nearby boy warned quietly confusing the girl.

His caramel face was concealed with a blue scarf, which matched his outfit.

"What do you mean?" Yukina questioned directing her attention to him.

A struggle for breath escaped the girl's lips, when the boy disappeared in a blink of an eye. Feeling a little shaken, she quickly fled the scene on her way to the stadium. Yukina tried putting her finger on these events, but was still unable to make sense of them. She leapt out of the water doing a back flip.

Opening her eyes the expression on her face changed to terror. The girl felt the whole stadium shake violently from the impact that followed those weird bright lights in the sky. "Kyaaa!" She screamed, falling off of the edge of a huge sinking stadium. Her clothes were soaked to the bone when someone grabbed her.

"Come on we don't have much time."

An older man quickly instructed leading her away from the ruins.

"Huh?" Yukina asked stopping in her tracks. She looked around seeing that everyone around her was frozen in place.

_`Great I lost him.`_ Yukina face palmed at her stupidity for losing the old man.

The mysterious boy appeared by her side moments later.

"It begins." He said unfreezing time before disappearing.

"Don't leave me here!" Yukina yelled chasing after her protector.

"Look." The man said pointing to a big liquid ball hovering in the sky.

"We called it Sin." He said sunglasses glinting in the moonlight.

"Sin!" Yukina exclaimed then the events finally clicked in her mind.

"I already know Sin. Are you kidding me? This is the living and breathing ancient Zanarkand from my uncle's story! ….. I-I'm living it!"

Yukina panicked, because she was sure that evil karma was behind this getting back at her for all of those pranks she's pulled on her sensei.

The man raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is this a vision or a dream?" Yukina asked herself ignoring Mr. Sun glasses.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" She asked giving him a confused look.

The hyperactive girl cut him off excitedly before he could say anything.

"Oh my Yevon! Uncle Tidus must know you from somewhere! What's your name?"

The girl shouted pointing a finger at him and bouncing excitedly.

"Auron!" Auron growled angrily at the girl fists clenched.

His pulse mark grew when the bubbly girl giggled.

"Nice name, I'm Yukina."

Yukina smiled. She gasped when she saw Sin spawn attack the city.

"Take this and follow me." Auron commanded giving her uncle Tidus's blue crystal sword, so she slashed Sin spawn away following her rescuer.

The Sin spawn scared her, she didn't want them to shoot her with their poison.

She screamed when several spawn pounced on her.

A sword slashed them away. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks, but I had them."

Auron chuckled. "Sure you did."

"Hey!" Yukina pouted following him down the road.

"Aim for the nearest ones." Auron instructed.

"I know how to fight." Yukina glared at him.

She yelled slashing the Sin spawn one by one.

"Ewww." Yukina made a face the Sin spawn they killed began to ooze slime then explode.

"Come on." Auron yanked her arm pulling the girl to her feet.

After a while of fighting they ran down a crumbling street whilst the dying Sin spawn exploded around them.

Yukina's feet made a high jump her lips letting out a scream.

Her hands desperately grabbed an edge of a cliff.

She whimpered looking up and saw Auron looming over her.

"Auron! Auron!" She pleaded not wanting to die, noticing that Sin was sucking everything inside its body.

Auron looked up, "You sure? … But she's…"

He trailed off, watching the girl before him grunt struggling to pull herself up.

"This is it." Auron grabbed the girl's gunner shirt and pulled her up, feet dangling in the air. "This is now your story."

`What? …. No this is my uncle's vision not mine! It doesn't mean anything, because I'm not really here. This is HIS story! `

Yukina moaned feeling Sin try to suck her inside its evil clutches.

Auron smiled feeling his body get sucked into Sin. "It all begins here."

Yukina screamed getting sucked into Sin as well.

* * *

Auron stood in the Farplane overlooking the beautiful scenery.

Thousands of pyre flies danced everywhere in the Far-plane, their glowing and sparkling bodies lit up the place.

He murmured thinking about the hyperactive young girl, a couple of pyre flies floating through him. "You resemble your mother, so much so that its scary. I'm glad that I got a chance to meet you. …. So much time has passed. Hehe."

* * *

Her body fell through a breathtakingly pink sunset sky. She passed fluffy white clouds on the way down, hitting the icy cold water.

Feeling frozen, she helplessly watched the watery image of the warm sun fade away.

Her numbed body continued to sink deeper and deeper into the ocean's depths.

_`Am I dead? `_

Finally, the girl's feet touched the sea floor, yet she could breath.

Yukina smiled smelling the intoxicating aroma of Moon flowers. Moon flowers were different than regular ones, because they sparkled from the moon's rays.

There were a lot more varieties of these moon flowers on Besaid Island, but they had the same meaning, which was eternal love.

Birds came out of nowhere; wings beating the air.

Gleaming white birds left a trail of soft feathers behind.

Elegant feathers caressed her face, while she watched the darkness peel away revealing what she was standing on.

She stared at the stained glass window also known as a Station of Awakening. She looked down at the beautiful girl before her.

The other girl's hair was pink and styled into a side ponytail.

She was wearing a white collard tank top and a mini red skirt. Half of the girl was covered in shadow.

Dazzling fireworks danced above her head, and along the edges of the glass window.

Yukina looked around seeing other stain glass windows above her they were connected with a stain glass pathway.

Darkness has immersed many worlds; it's an endless monster devouring everything in its wake and has grown stronger than ever.

The stain glass world sparkled with vibrant colors, forming other Stations of Awakening.

It was a beautiful place, but tainted with darkness lurking in the ominous corners watching the oblivious girl.

_"A pure soul shines through innumerable puddles of blood using various deadly weapons at its disposal. The soul connects to the heart just as they mirror the eyes. Both heart and soul are plagued by dark spirits ones that are hungry than others which seek the beauty of their combined spirit energy. Despite these faults your soul is still pure in heart, making you one of the new Princesses of Heart."_

Yukina gasped when a strange weapon suddenly appeared in a blinding flash.

The pommel was heart shaped and a stained glass light blue with flapping angel wings.

The long blade's hilt was purple. Different colored moon roses, magnolias, and cherry blossoms made up the jagged key teeth.

The chain of this weapon was made up of light and dark pink gemstones.

A crystallized hibiscus flower was attached to the end of the chain, while pyre flies emitted from and flew all around this exotic weapon.

_"The Far-plane's Wish, is your keyblade's name, but rest assure you will receive more keyblades along your journey, fight the darkness and it's heartless. I'll be counting the days until we meet."_ Yukina nodded at the gentle voice, sensing that her words meant something more.

"A Keyblade...? What's a keyblade…? Heartless?"

She whispered staring at the illuminating weapon in her hands.

She attacked ants and other shadowy creatures with her magical weapon in the next instant.

Tiny ant like creatures later chased her to the top of the final Station of Awakening.

It was a picture of a boy with golden blond hair styled into a shoulder length braid.

His left leg and arm were both made out of metal, and his long red coat had a strange symbol on the back.

Next to him and facing the opposite way, a silver suit of armor posed in the same fighting stance just like the short boy.

Different people and a black blob with an eyeball decorated the station.

The small blob was grinning mischievously at her; she stepped toward the image above the boy's head taking a closer look.

_`What the heck does this all mean? `_

She wondered, bending down to touch the innocent image.

The glass felt cold against her fingers giving her little comfort.

Yukina jumped when darkness suddenly consumed the entire station.

She noticed the darkness came together at the center as if it were hiding something.

Suddenly a very big eyeball opened consuming the whole station.

It watched the girl cry out relishing her fear.

The girl screamed falling through it; crashing into the station she landed on when she arrived.

Colorful shards of glass danced around her falling body, still clutching her keyblade. The grinning eyeball disappeared as if it was never there.

A suit of armor and the rest of station reflected in her dazzling eyes on the way down.

* * *

Her eyes closed then shot open finding herself in a new city.

Mismatched blue and green eyes met a pair of vibrant blue ones. The older girl had matching blue hair as well. The white door with gold swirls behind the new girl disappeared as quickly as it came.

Aqua stared at the girl in awe.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Aqua. I don't know why, but you were revealed to me in a dream then a door appeared leading me to you. I promise to always protect you princess." The older girl bowed after helping Yukina stand up.

"Princess…? Sorry but you've got the wrong girl, I'm no princess. If you hear a soft voice calling to you tell it for me that it is also wrong. …. By the way your name is very pretty I love it." Yukina chuckled.

Aqua shook her head desperately wanting this girl to believe her.

"Thank you, but I'm not delirious. You are a princess of Heart and it is my mission to protect you from the darkness."

"Sounds like a new fairytale."

Yukina mused obviously not interested in playing a damsel in distress.

"You don't understand, please let me explain." Aqua tried again about to run after the princess.

A dark chuckle stopped both girls averting their gazes to an inky black portal.

"Princess I assure you that this will all make sense eventually. All you have to do is come with me."

A cloaked man stepped out of the portal wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Like hell I will." Yukina barked feeling her keyblade appear in her hands again.

_`Smart girl, but an idiot. `_

The dark figure smirked evilly, eyes glowing yellow.

He called his black shadowy keyblades, one of them was decorated with black dragons and glowing red eyes.

Her knight in shining armor immediately stepped in front of her summoning her own keyblade.

"You have one too?" Yukina asked touching Aqua's keyblade.

`What is this strange power? `The princess wondered her hand flinching back.

Aqua smiled knowing what this act from the princess meant.

"Yes I do." She responded her voice warm and gentle, before turning back to their enemy.

"Now stay here, where it's safe." The fierce girl lightly ordered.

"And let you have all the fun fat chance." Yukina beamed summoning her own keyblade in a flurry of flower petals and a glowing light.

Staying close behind, dodging the cloaked man's attacks, and trying to mimic her new friend's movements proved difficult for the kunoichi.

"Up here." Aqua shouted running up the well-lit building, her knuckles white from clutching the hilt too tightly.

Yukina nodded following the blue haired girl.

Golden calculating eyes mocked the two young women from below.

"Who are you and what the devil do you want with me? Leave my new friend out of this!"

A smile graced his lips, as a low rumble of a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"She is also important in this game."

He replied coolly, now watching the two key bearers struggle against his heartless.

Yukina almost lost her footing, but she quickly regained it, legs pumping faster, slashing heartless left and right.

They were soon getting closer to the roof.

Aqua's keyblade clashed with the enemy's in a split second. "Aqua you've grown into a beautiful flower prettier than I ever imagined. Hehe your friend is the same way." The figure taunted shaking a finger at her as he blocked her attacks.

"H-How do you know me and who are you?" She inquired, startled.

"I remember seeing you little one. My dear you were training with the Ultimate princess of heart. Don't you remember? ….. As for my name I've grown bored of my original name, so I'm sticking with my old one."

His hand caressed her face; his fingers ran through her soft blue locks.

He chuckled darkly watching the girl whimper in his grasp, his black nails tracing her jaw line. "You remind me of someone from long ago. I just can't put my finger on it. … These years have made my mind foggy. I apologize for that."

His hands gripped her shirt feeling her struggle against him more.

Running feet slapping against the building was heard within earshot.

_`Come to me foolish girl. `_

Sensing the girl getting closer he introduced himself. "My name is Xemnas."

"Hey you forgot about me!" Yukina bellowed striking the pervert away.

"What kind of name is Xemnas?" She asked slightly celebrating early after helping Aqua to her feet.

Both girls inhaled seeing the mysterious man smile evilly, while his body broke into shards of glass.

The glass morphed into black feathers flying toward a portal. "Soon the journey will end for all worlds." They heard him say before he left.

"Aqua!" Yukina shouted trying to grab her hand when another portal appeared.

"It's alright! I knew I wasn't going to stay long." She smiled at the girl's sad face, before giving her a hug. "I'm bound to the darkness only you can save me!"

Aqua yelled digging her heels into the ground to hold off her captors.

"No I can save you now!" Yukina shook her head yanking on her arm.

"You can't you're not strong enough yet. …I know that you and I will meet again." The knight smiled at the princess.

"When my chakra is filled up I'll save you. I'm a great kunoichi, scratch that the greatest kunoichi that you have ever seen."

Yukina protested blue swirls surrounding her in a gust of wind.

"Before I go, I want to know your name." Aqua smiled at her courageous new friend, flattered that she would save someone like her.

_`No, I need to hear it! `_

It was a desperate cry from an older keyblader's heart seeking a light from the cold loneliness that surrounded it for so long. Mismatched eyes held a pair of glittering blue ones. They broke away seeing more vile tendrils engulf her.

Painfully and slowly letting go of her friend's hand, the determined princess voiced her name, eyes lighting up with determination to set her free.

Icy waves met the beach its soothing rhythm and glittering stars in the sky gave it's only audience usual comfort, but tonight was different for her.

Remembering what Ansem told her ages ago tears leaked from her tired eyes.

They were the first tears of joy that she's shed in a long time.

It was liberating to know that she finally met the person she longed to see.

Her rosy pink shaded lips graced the princess's name and she whispered holding her friend's name close to her heart.

"Yukina!"

* * *

AN: THAT TOOK FOREVER! I am so sorry to keep all of you waiting. For a very long time I've deleted and imagined new ideas, plus a lot of mental blocks along the way. One of the best ways to come up with ideas is to listen to beautiful music. To capture the events of this chapter and the start of every KH game. I listened to mostly **KH-Heart Station Dj Amaya Remix**, you can find it on Youtube. So listen to it while reading this please. I REALLY hope and pray that the people who read this enjoy it. I know it may seem and appear to be confusing to you, but it will make sense later on. (I hope) I've tried to make this dark, mysterious, and painful especially on Aqua's part. I imagine Aqua to be very depressed and lonely, since she still can't find Terra and Ventus. I hope that I somehow accomplish examples of foreshadowing, Symbolism, etc. It would add more depth to these enjoyable characters. Read my first story, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Light if you haven't already. That story is part one. Okay I'm done ranting! ^^ Please review!

Both Mokonas: Do it or else we'll release the Kraken!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Changes_**

* * *

_Heartfelt crystal blue eyes stared down at the sleeping maiden._

_A smile tugged his lips at her beauty it matched his lover's._

_Soft fingers brushed dark strands of hair away from her beautiful face._

_The mysterious man tenderly caressed her face, savoring the feel of her skin._

_Her fragrance was the same as his daughter's, cherry blossoms._

_"The dream is slowly breaking, but your journey begins today, princess. You will touch many lives and connect them to your heart."_

_He gently whispered and wished her good luck with a final kiss._

* * *

Claps of thunder awoke the maiden; she groaned getting up and stretching.

"Another weird dream."

She sleepily looked around for any signs of an intruder. She could have sworn someone was just here.

Flashes of a boy shrouded in shadow yelling something to her, came to mind, she was a little girl around twelve years old.

That first dream wasn't as stranger like this one.

The girl yawned again, got up and stretched, before doing her usual morning procedure.

Her hands rubbed cherry blossom scented shampoo and conditioner in a nice lather; she scrubbed her long silky hair. Water from her shower stung her skin slightly, making her body shiver. As the girl scrubbed her body with the same sweet flower scented body wash, her mind kept trying to remember her perplexing dream.

She grabbed the soft material of her Sailor uniform from the closet.

Her mother's Summoner dress inspired her to make it. Now the uniform came with a dress sphere, like the rest of her clothes. The dress-spheres made it easier for travel. Her mother and aunt Rikku gave her and her cousins special dress-spheres where their clothes had magical abilities.

A big pink bow was tied in the front. The white sleeves were short from the warm weather. Her dark blue mini skirt had a white hibiscus design inspired by her mother's summoner dress. Knee high white socks and black shoes completed the look. She looked like a Sailor senshi from one of her manga books.

_`If the Fayth chooses me to be the next Summoner, I'm killing Sin once and for all. `_

The girl sat on her bed pulling her knee length white socks and black shoes.

Next she grabbed her dark purple backpack on her way out the door.

* * *

A girl sighed sitting at her desk, watching the heavy rain hit the windows.

"Makoto, eyes to the front."

Mr. Sato directed his eyes casting a glare her way.

Her teacher was very handsome with his muscles, his beautiful green eyes, and messy silver hair. Sadly for most girls and teachers alike Mr. Sato was seeing someone, and that special someone happened to be her auntie witch. A sigh escaped her lips lazily obeying the teacher, but memories of Chiaki wouldn't leave her alone. Maybe if she wished to see him standing outside the window it will come true.

_`"Wishes are always bound to come true." `_

Makoto quoted her aunt sarcastically in her head.

The girl's lovely chocolate brown eyes focused on the window again.

Unfortunately another warning from her teacher and a detention slip set her mind straight. It didn't matter she still missed him.

Two years had passed since the love of her life vanished.

In those two agonizing years, Makoto's black silky hair had rapidly grown to her waist line and she had the pleasing curves of a glamorous young woman. Makoto was still a tom boy at heart, but now had a slight girly side. Everyone at Dreamscape High wore different school uniforms to be different and it was fun. Her Sailor uniform's green mini skirt, matched her collar, yet her bow was dark pink with a small white cherry blossom in the center.

Most of the class ignored the teacher as he started taking role.

A new girl entered the classroom a few minutes later, gaining everyone's attention.

"H-Hi my name is Yukina." Yukina introduced herself staring at a few classmates.

She inwardly sighed taking her seat. "Thank you and welcome to our class. I shouldn't have to remind them that we need to respect our new students."

Yukina's teacher lightly warned.

"History is full of folklores from all over the world. We will be studying about an alluring princess. Turn to page 582 in your text books."

Mr. Sato drawled spinning in his chair.

Opening his own book, the weird teacher proceeded. "The princess had a loving family and a grand palace in the center of ancient Japan. The royal family was loved by all of the people until the Black plague came a few years later and killed all but the princess. One of her servants accompanied her on the journey to Europe. The princess's mission was to create a new kingdom and regain her former glory. There are no accounts that tell me what became of the servant afterwards."

"Do you think princess Tsukiko killed that poor servant?"

Yukina asked, her strange eyes meeting his.

"I'm not sure." Her teacher answered then quickly added, shaking a finger at his students. "Please don't make me answer any more questions, they are annoying." A harsh clap of thunder awoke a few students. Mr. Sato yawned after he pushed up his glasses.

"Okay, where was I? ….. At age sixteen Tsukiko's kingdom was adored by millions of people and other kingdoms. Sadly the kingdom's name along with her Japanese palace has been lost." Yukina took out a journal and began taking notes feeling a sense of dread over power her.

"What goes with every powerful ruler? Rumors of course, there were lots and lots of rumors surrounding princess Tsukiko. Such as she would slowly gut her servants if they messed up an order, or she would invite her victims to her special tea party." He said, flicking a sharp pencil, purposely missing a boy's head, when the he foolishly raised his hand. "Her character was very complicated and blood thirsty."

Mr. Sato spoke secretly eying his new student.

_`There's something about her that intrigues me. `_

Yukina didn't notice her teacher's intense gaze. She looked at the picture of the princess. The enchanting princess had long, glossy dark brown hair, lips as red as a rose, and mesmerizing blue eyes. Princess Tsukiko wore a beautiful dress; white as new fallen snow.

The maids surrounded her in her dressing room.

One of them brushed her hair, while another did her makeup.

All of the maids wore smiles on their faces matching the princess's.

"The tea party was the princess's favorite pastime. Witnesses said that it was a gruesome sight along with her sewing. The princess had no friends, so she talked to the corpses that accompanied her tea party and her sewing. " Mr. Sato read feeling disgusted.

Each maid's skin melted from the picture, revealing grinning skeletons. Voices from the dead cried out replaying their horrific deaths in Yukina's head. They were the most disgusting deaths she has ever seen. She blinked and saw that the picture was normal again.

A cold chill ran down Watanuki's spine, getting the same dreadful feeling that Yukina had. It was crushing them both. Yukina couldn't take this anymore, so she stood up slamming her hands on her desk.

Mismatched blue and green eyes glared at her teacher then the faces of her classmates.

"Is something wrong Yukina?" Mr. Sato asked raising an eyebrow, then played the glaring game with her.

"Yes, your lesson is boring, so I'm out of here!" Yukina lied, it was actually interesting. That insult made her teacher's skin crawl.

"Boring? Do you know how much work I put into making this class fun?" Mr. Sato was fuming, he almost looked like a pissed off rabid dog.

"Your work amounts to nothing." Yukina smirked biting her finger; a few blood drops hit the floor.

She ignored the gasps when she touched the rest of her fingertips with her blood.

"You may be new, but you need to respect me. I am your teacher!" The teacher scolded fuming when the girl ignored him walking toward the window and opening it getting wet from the storm. Watanuki felt the chill leave him, when the new girl touched the window. "Sit down and stop ignoring me!" Her teacher pointed to her seat. Makoto smiled at the new girl impressed with her guts.

The insane student jumped out the window into the downpour. "AHHHH!" The teacher screamed freaking out.

"Why did she commit suicide? I thought we were getting along!" He panicked.

Makoto and Watanuki were the first ones out of their seats and looking out the window, before other classmates joined them.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The girl yelled a smoke cloud appeared seconds later. "It's a giant mushroom!"

Mr. Sato fainted. Makoto sweat dropped not believing what she was seeing.

"This better be good you little snot."

A giant toad grumbled blowing a huge puff of smoke out of his pipe watching the smoke disperse around him.

He eyed the people that were staring at him a bright glint in his eye. "You are lucky that I am in a semi good mood today. I'll give you fair warning if you little snots keep staring at me then I'll become your worst nightmares!" The chief bellowed, causing the class to flee.

"If you are not too busy then please take me to Mount Myoboku." Yukina begged leaning over to stare into one of his giant golden eyes.

Gamabunta was silent for a few minutes pondering over this insolent nuisance. _`I don't know who is more annoying, Naruto or his apprentice. `_

He considered blowing another puff of smoke.

"If you do this for me, then I might not ask you for your help. Naruto sensei and I are going to do a rap face off against Killer bee next week. His rap contests are brutal." Yukina coaxed wearing a devilish grin on her face.

_`Yes, it is definitely his apprentice. `_

"I guess you can come with me, but I'm not going to like it."

Gamabunta sighed, exhaling more smoke.

Yukina's cheers quickly shifted into screams of horror, when the chief toad took off leaping into the air.

A wave of wind broke a few buildings in the process.

* * *

Xemnas smiled at the sleeping princess, and slowly approached her bedside. "It took me years, to perfect this special move."

He smiled, darkness emanating from his hand.

The darkness seeped into Kairi's chest, pulling the connection between her and Namine. "What are you doing? Don't do it please!" Namine begged about to run and attack. She had a horrified look on her face, when Xemnas grasped the connection tightly. Feeling dizzy, Namine held her head. _`I-I'm so sorry Kairi, I wasn't strong enough to save us. Please forgive me. `_ Namine begged the red headed girl, feeling helpless. She blinked her tears away and glared at Xemnas watching him severe their connection with his dark keyblade. Darkness ate away the final light of their connection then disappeared.

"You are working for me again."Xemnas smiled evilly.

"Kairi!" Namine shouted trying to wake her friend up.

"She can't hear you." Xemnas whispered putting a hand on her shoulder. "Kairi won't remember you like the rest of them." He smirked at the heart broken girl. "No, I refuse to work for scum like you." Namine shrugged his shoulder off, running back to Kairi. "Kairi please wake up. It's me Namine."

Namine gently shook the red headed girl.

"Scum? Since when did my little witch talk back to me? I'll need to punish you for that. A few weeks locked up in your room at the mansion should do the trick." Namine gasped when the darkness roughly pulled her away to kneel before the organization thirteen's leader.

"You are once again mine." A dark smile spread across his lips, seeing defeat waver over the girl's eyes.

"What about Kairi's heart?" Namine demanded looking back at her former somebody. "Her heart will be fine, because the light within her heart will complete the missing piece, and replace it with more light. It will be as if she and the others never met you in the first place."

The dark lord answered, waving a hand to open a new portal.

"Kairi and the others. ….. Their memories of me will vanish?"

Namine whispered, wishing this was all just a horrible dream.

_`Roxas! `_

"Yes, but don't fret my dear, because everything is starting over for the better." Xemnas smiled leading her to the portal.

"What do you mean?" The blond girl tentatively asked.

The portal lead Namine and her master back to the City that Never Was.

Their feet stopped walking on the roof of a building. It was the organization's hangout. Namine saw a couple of brand new members walking down the street below them. "Namine you will find a new Princess of Heart and form a new bond with her. Choose wisely when making your decision." Xemnas smiled at the poor girl, nodding her head. "Starting over will give me an upper hand in this game." Xemnas smirked, darkness emanating from his hand.

The darkness soon formed a body, on the ground to Namine's amazement. _`H-How did he get so powerful? I thought Sora and Riku defeated him last year. ` _She wondered, gem like blue eyes widening at the sight of a familiar face. "Where…. Am I? … I'm still dead right?" The familiar figure looked around. His green eyes landed on Namine. "Namine?" He asked, she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Welcome back, you must be Axel."

A new person greeted approaching the group with a cloaked figure close behind him.

"Yeah, who are you? And how the heck am I alive?" Axel demanded, his deadly spiked pin wheels, appeared in a flurry of flames.

"I'm the guy who located your body, the names Renox. Our leader revived you by using his intense darkness powers, and a few heartless hearts to fuel it. …. You should be grateful." Renox slightly hissed darkness swirled around his left hand, about to summon his keyblade.

_`This guy might be a bigger pain than Demyx. `_

He growled low, hating the fact that his leader was reviving a few old members, making it more than the number thirteen, which didn't make sense. "Enough both of you!" Xemnas warned Axel made a clicking sound with his tongue, as he gave in. "Who is he? I don't remember seeing him before." Axel's eyes glared into the new guy's red ones.

_`Is this guy trying to replace you, Roxas? Are you here? `_

"Renox is my personal assistant, and carries out most of my missions. …. He is mysterious, so it doesn't surprise me that you two haven't met until now." Xemnas explained.

"Now that things are cleared up, everyone this is our newest member, Xelda." Renox sighed, stepping aside to reveal the mysterious girl.

Xelda pulled her hood down a blush colored her cheeks when she smiled. Her curious eyes studied the group. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Namine smiled, her heart going out to the new girl. "Welcome and it's nice to meet you too." Namine beamed, hugging Xelda.

"Yeah." Axel was still confused about all of this. "I'll explain my plan in our meeting tomorrow." Xemnas replied seeming to read Axel's thoughts. "Axel from now on, I want you and Xelda to become a team. I might add Demyx to your team, to make things even. I'll send a message to him, so in the morning all three of you will train together. Give her a tour before escorting her to her room. … She can share Namine's room for the time being."

Namine nodded, at their master hating these turn of events. She watched him leave with the Renox guy through a black portal.

_` I can't believe I have to forget about Kairi just like that. `_ She thought sadly. Namine bid Axel and Xelda goodnight, before heading to her room. It imitated her old white room back at the Mansion in Twilight Town. Deciding to start fresh, she threw away her old pictures.

_`Great a new team, this is just perfect! I'd rather have Roxas by my side… This is not fair! `_ Axel grumbled, hoping to see him again.

His green eyes landed on the new girl, getting a better look at her. She reminded him of Xion, with her cuteness. The longer he stared at her the more he felt his cheeks heat up. Xelda was beautiful with her long shiny brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

_`What am I thinking? ….. I must be out of it. `_ He groaned smacking his forehead. "A-Are you okay Axel?" Xelda questioned timidly.

Axel nodded, approaching her. "Yeah just spacing out. … Uh, follow me, I'll show you around." He smiled, holding his hand out for her. "Okay."

Xelda blushed placing her hand in his.

* * *

"Breaking school property, insulting a teacher, scaring your classmates, disrupting class, and practicing witchcraft are not tolerated in this school Yukishiro! …. I'm giving you detention for two weeks." The principal glared at her. "I was bored, so I summoned a giant toad, sue me. ….. Did you just say witchcraft Mrs. Yamazaki?" Yukina asked meeting her principal's glare head on. "Yes I did! What of it?" Mrs. Yamazaki spoke with a surprisingly calm voice.

"What of it?" Yukina echoed, getting angry. _`This woman... How dare she? ` _Just then a shadow of an animal sat on Yukina's head. It stayed there until the smoke evaporated. The animal leaped off of the girl's head, landing on the oak wooden desk. "Yukina you've got an upcoming mission, so report to Tsunade's office on Sunday." A dog reported, making the girl smile. "Nice to see you too, Pakkun. How's Kakashi sensei doing?"

Yukina's smile grew, when she heard the principal freaking out.

"It talks!" The principle screamed, trying to whack Pakkun with a ruler.

Yukina flung a kunai at her principal, disarming her.

"Weapons and talking animals, what kind of witchcraft are you doing? Witchcraft is forbidden." She screeched.

"Witchcraft... Lady that is an insult to ninjas everywhere, you should be ashamed of yourself. I'm having doubts that I want you to feel the immense softness of my paw right now." Pakkun scolded.

"Ninjas perform deadly techniques using chakra called jutsu." Yukina stated. Pakkun nodded.

"I-I-I'm v-very sorry for insulting you. …. Please don't hurt me."

The poor woman begged Pakkun.

Pakkun ignored the blubbering woman. He tossed a ninja scroll at Yukina.

Yukina scanned its contents and stuffed it inside her pocket.

"Yuki, I'm leaving, so take care." Yukina scratched Pakkun's ear, affectionately.

"Thanks. Hey is Anko sensei accompanying me on this mission?" The girl asked, still not wanting anything to do with her former sensei.

"Yup! Oh yeah, one more thing before I go." The dog paused, showing her one of his paws. "Feel my paw!" He commanded.

"It's soft!" Yukina grinned. "And supple!" Pakkun yelled enthusiastically making the young kunoichi laugh, before he left.

"Out!" Mrs. Yamazaki commanded, so the trouble maker quickly headed to the detention room.

"I do not want to be here." Yukina grimaced taking a seat. "Neither do I." A girl murmured lazily opening an eye.

Her eyes lit up when they recognized the new girl from earlier.

"Oh my gosh, you're the girl that summoned a huge toad! That was really cool!"

"Thanks, but don't talk to me." Yukina frowned looking away from the girl's brown eyes.

She secretly smirked to herself, because the fat teacher was a sleep at his desk when he was supposed to be watching them.

Yukina gathered her long black hair while holding a pink ribbon.

The ninja girl's hair reached passed her waist line, almost to her legs.

It was mid-length when she was little.

"Why what's wrong? I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. …. I'm Makoto Konno; it's an honor to meet you. "

Makoto's cheerful smile faltered when Yukina didn't return it.

"Yukina Yukishiro, I know you are after my blood." Yukina answered coldly.

She wasn't THAT idiotic to not notice a potential enemy.

"What? No I'm not! I'm just amazed that you summoned a cool giant toad! I've never seen anyone do something like that before. ... Are you a mage?"

A tick mark appeared on Yukina's forehead.

"No!" She shouted, then covered her mouth carefully watching the fat man jerk his head to the side.

Yukina sighed in relief. She continued, this time her voice was soft. "My mother is a Summoner/mage I guess. My dad is a first class SOLDIER like Cloud. I got inspired mostly by a friend. Her name's Yuffie. After watching her a couple of times in battle. I knew from that moment on I wanted to be an excellent kunoichi like her. ... I'm not great with magic, I can't even cast thunder on a stupid Fiend."

Yukina sighed sinking into a deep depression.

"You are a really cool, but I'm sure you'll get better at this magic stuff." Makoto said.

"Thanks, but Ninja training is too much fun." Yukina smiled.

Makoto sweat-dropped, hearing her cell phone interrupt their moment.

Yukina's ears perked up hearing a familiar melody.

"Is that Rose from Blast? I love them." Yukina blushed and looked away from her outburst.

"Really? Me too." Makoto laughed, making Yukina smile.

"Sorry, it's my little sister."

Makoto apologized, sending her a text.

"Its okay. ... Do you want to be friends?" Yukina slowly asked.

"Yeah." Makoto chirped.

_`She accepted my friendship just like that?`_ Yukina gaped at her, then quickly pulled herself together.

"Yea!" She cried hugging Makoto, the other girl giggled.

An obnoxious yawn jerked their attention to the front, the fat teacher was still sleeping.

"Let's get out of here, you can show me the city." Yukina whispered to Makoto.

Makoto wasn't sure about this, but it was a beautiful day.

The two friends crept out of the room, walking towards freedom.

_`Should I trust her so easily?`_ Yukina wondered watching Makoto hum to a song on her I-Pod.

_`She does seem very nice.`_ The kunoichi decided to loosen her guard.

* * *

Dreamscape was very beautiful and very big, probably bigger than the leaf village.

The two girls rested on a grassy hill hours later.

They admired the breathtaking pink and orange colors in the sky.

Makoto smiled, as the wind played with their hair. "Where did you live, before coming here?"

"I came from my Island it's called Besaid. The leaf village is my second home and I know many other ninjas there. I guess my third place to call home is Midgar since my dad's friends treat me as part of their big family. I should show you around my island and the Leaf village sometime!"

Yukina was pumped, ready to show Makoto the thrill of riding a very cool solar surfer.

"Yeah, that would be great." Makoto laughed. "Why did you come here?"

"My dad wanted me to track down one of his friends, get to know him. ... And-"

She untied the special pink ribbon from her hair and held it near her face.

Yukina sighed. "I forgot his name!"

Makoto sweat dropped, uttering an awkward, "Oh."

She giggled, "I'm sure his name will come back."

Yukina laid down in the ticklish soft grass, watching the clouds float by.

She fished out a glowing purple sphere, and went to the holographic main menu.

Makoto's eyes lit up, "Wow! What is that? ... Its similar to my bracelet."

"A cool sphere." Yukina said, then explained how a sphere can video chat with others, locate places, face book people, and had the internet.

"It can pretty much do everything. This sphere can magically transform you into different outfits, with weapons. We sometimes call them dress-spheres."

Yukina beamed watching the sphere hover over to Makoto's side.

"Cool." Makoto said lightly touching the glowing purple metal ball.

She realized the sunset was no longer in the sky.

"Crap, my parents are going to kill me! I need to go home now. Sorry!"

She scrambled to her feet and was about to leave. "If you want I can give you a quick ride home."

Makoto offered sheepishly tucking several strands of hair behind her ear as she looked at the other girl.

Yukina smiled. "No thanks, my apartment is near this area."

"You sure?" Makoto raised a questioning eyebrow. Yukina nodded.

"Yes. ... Bye." Yukina waved heading off in the opposite direction.

Sakura trees scattered their delicate petals in the wind, passing the girls.

"Wait." Makoto yanked her arm. Yukina yelped almost losing her balance.

"What?" Yukina protested.

"I remembered something that Mrs. Nakamura told me in class today"

Mrs. Nakamura was their art teacher.

The beautiful teacher was gentle and kind with long dark brown hair.

She played beautiful piano music on a holographic screen from her white bracelet during class session.

Yukina could see Aerith in her sempai's green eyes.

_`Aerith. ... I miss you.`_ Yukina thought sadly, staring at the pink ribbon in her hand.

It was a gift from the kind woman who taught her about flowers when she was little.

Aerith always made everyone smile and was there for them.

"What did she say?" Yukina heard herself asking.

Makoto chuckled, "Okay, first look at the cherry blossoms around us."

Yukina admired the beautiful petals slowly leaving her reverie.

"'Do you know, how fast a cherry blossom travels?`" Makoto quoted their Art teacher.

Yukina shook her head.

"`Five centimeters per second.`" Makoto finished, giggling with a closed eyed smile.

Yukina never knew that. She watched the cherry blossoms take flight into the shimmering starlit sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Origins**

* * *

Blood stained the frozen earth; a man's blue eyes hungrily watched his latest victim's life drain away. A scream erupted from a small boy charging at the murderer. "You killed my family! I'll watch you bleed to death by my sword!" He yelled, thirsting for vengeance. The man's smirk was the last thing the boy saw. "Pathetic Kouga." The man spat just as the boy's body exploded in front of him. His sword moves were superb, just like many other ninjas from both sides. He eagerly ran into the burning village slaying any Kouga ninja or members of their family. Smoke filled the air, as fire started eating most of the corpses.

"Look mommy, snowflakes, just like my name!" A girl squealed happily dancing around her mother.

"Yes sweetie." A woman's melodic voice chirped, her long hair blowing in the icy wind.

_`One. ...Two….Three…. Four! Four enemies. How could they defeat the guards so fast? Where are my husband and the servants? `_Chou wondered secretly taking a kunai that slid underneath her right sleeve. Her daughter was the spitting image of her, with her shoulder length pink hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Sekka, why don't we finish building that snowman? We'll need some branches and berries. Can you get those items for mommy please?"

Sekka shook her head. "Yeah!" Her daughter scampered into the nearby woods.

Without warning jagged chakra strings wrapped tightly around her body, even around her neck. `Damn it, I was too slow. ` "Mommy I'm back!"

Chou smiled at her daughter, still sitting in a kneeling position.

"Come on help me finish the snowman." Sekka whined sticking the two sticks she found into one of the giant snowballs. Sekka turned around looking at her mother, confused.

Chou shook her head, "Not now, come here and let me hold you.", so the ninja princess knelt down in front of her mother. Snowflakes swirled around them in the wind. "My little snowflake, I want you to have this." Chou said lifting her necklace over her head. The woman's hand dangled it in front of her daughter's face.

"The Curse Necklace?"

"This necklace has been in our family for generations dating back to our very first leader, the one who made the second half of jutsus we know. The Iga village's leader made the second. Our founders from both sides are still our elders this very day." Chou murmured, brushing a few snowflakes from her daughter's hair making her giggle. "It is no laughing matter. This necklace has seen many bloody battles, friends, lovers; family members die. Blood will never stop staining this beautiful pendant." The blue Topaz gemstone sparkled in the moonlight.

"It's pretty!" Sekka commented quietly and Chou gave her a small smile.

"I'm giving it to you. … Promise me you will do your best to protect our village."

Chou gently said, placing the necklace over her daughter's head, it was still sparkling against Sekka's chest.

"I promise mommy." Sekka smiled hugging her mother nuzzling her chest like an adorable kitten. Chou hugged her daughter tightly feeling the chakra strings cut her skin. A smile graced the ninja queen's lips while a lot of blood trickled down her mouth.

"I know you will." She smiled wincing at the pain.

Sekka felt something new and wet land on her head. It felt like liquid; she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the horrible odor.

_`This weird scent is so familiar. `_ Sekka thought, heart pounding.

"Mommy?" She asked, hugging her mother tighter getting scared. She looked up and gasped, watching her mother's arms, hands, and head fly off of her body before her eyes. Sekka screamed in horror; she sobbed. "Mommy!"

"You will join her." A voice whispered in her ear.

Sekka froze paralyzed with fear letting the man behind her end her short life.

A loud clang of metal filled the air seconds later.

"Sekka!" A man yelled killing the murderer. It was the ninja princess's father, ninja king, Takumi. ` I must have scared off the others. ` Takumi thought glaring at the gruesome sight of his beloved wife. "I promise you Sekka, the Iga clan will pay with their lives for doing this. They are the scum of the earth." He carried his daughter back to their palace.

Sekka sighed pushing away that horrible memory. "That was years ago." She muttered, getting dressed. Her father was out training the younger Kouga ninjas. The Kouga princess soon left to attend her brother's meeting with the elders.

_`Ugh, the Iga princess is going to be there. My brother must be stupid to fall for her. It's too soon, he saved her from some of our men a few days ago, and already he proclaims that he is in love? Ridiculous! `_ She inwardly screamed.

Sekka was dressed in a black kimono, with a yellow dragon design, a red obi tied around her waist, while her long and almost knee length hair was pinned into a loose bun, with golden dragon hair sticks. The young woman arrived just as the dawn approached. She politely bowed to the Iga princess, Princess Akemi's beauty rivaled all Goddesses, this was true, but she was their sworn enemy, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Iga princess."

Sekka bowed, after introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you too, Sekka. Your brother is head over heels for me apparently. Rumors travel fast." Akemi giggled, watching the other girl fume.

"Yeah right, he's just a pervert who's found another pretty face." Sekka haughtily remarked.

"I-I am not! …Sekka!" Hikaru warned hiding his blush. Sekka scoffed taking her seat behind them.

"I'm sorry about her, she has no idea what she's talking about." Hikaru laughed nervously. Akemi nodded, not sure why they were summoned here by their elders. `A crush? Hah, he's probably faking it just to gain favor in front of my whole village. I'm his enemy, nothing more. `

"I'm sorry." Hikaru turned to her, playing with his fingers.

"Sorry?" Akemi inquired, surprised at this strange move.

"I'm sorry for falling in love with your beauty, it's not right. Please accept my apology."

Akemi sweat dropped, at this weirdo. "I forgive you." She said awkwardly, a relieved sigh escaped the prince's lips just as their elders entered the room.

Minutes later, the elders entered the room. They were the very first ninjas to use their separate sets of ninjutsus passed down from their families.

Akemi, Sekka, and Hikaru bowed to them. Kenji started the Kouga clan, while Umeko started the Iga clan; their villages have been rivaling each other ever since they were built. "I am Umeko from the Iga clan, young Hikaru." Umeko chuckled, introducing herself giving the prince a wry smile.

"And I'm, Kenji from the Kouga clan, princess Akemi." Kenji greeted. His friendly smile wasn't fooling her.

_`I know what you are. You are the mastermind of the whole Kouga village, despicable coward. We won't die so easily!`_

The princess silently growled.

"Why are we here?" the Iga princess asked keeping her voice calm.

_`Damn, Kouga elder. `_ She thought, still glaring at him."My dear, do you know the origin of our hatred?"

He asked, stroking his mustache. His frail appearance could fool anyone on the outside, yet Akemi knew otherwise.

Her violet eyes didn't waver from his mesmerizing green orbs.

Umeko's sapphire blue eyes stared at them with amusement.

"No." The princess finally said.

The old man was happy with her honest answer. "It's complicated, my dear Umeko and I wanted to start a ninja family, but she fell for another. It has been hell ever since. She killed my heart, without mercy." He secretly yearned for her touch again, and to go back to the way things were before.

"I only chose Fujita, because I learned that a certain ninja prince was backstabbing me!" Umeko angrily interjected, flinging senbon needles at her love/enemy. Like him a small part of her felt the same way, but both knew that it was impossible. `We've made devastating mistakes and we cannot go back on them, my love. I chose Fujita after you chose a whore. `

Her wrath and sorrow was greater than anyone could understand.

"That is not how I remember it. Perhaps the years have clouded our judgment on one another." Kenji deflected them with a kunai.

"It would seem so." Umeko nodded, her long white hair was up in its usual loose bun and was held together with crystal butterfly clips. Today, the female elder was dressed in an orange kimono with black flames decorating it. Her obi was white.

"It is time to try to forge a peace treaty between our rival villages. Akemi, you and Hikaru are now an engaged couple from now on. So date each other till your heart's content. Go crazy!" Umeko giggled waving a wrinkly hand toward a servant, so the servant brought her the ceremonial sake cups for the couple to drink in a toast.

"No way! I refuse to end up like my parents. They died wanting to forge peace between our villages. They failed and so will we."

Akemi protested hissing like a snake.

Hikaru tried to caress Akemi's face, but she flinched away.

"Akemi I know your parents died in a harsh duel. Maybe we won't end up like them. Please let's just get to know each other better. I promise to protect you from my people. Please give us a chance." Hikaru pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do, you closet pervert." Akemi roared splashing the sake in his face.

"Hey! My brother is not that big of a pervert! He peeps at the women's bathhouses every day, recites poetry, tries to grope them sometimes, and he's a skilled flatterer. Despite all of that, he has a good heart." Sekka defended her brother as he tried shushing her.

"You're wrong, he's a very big pervert. Come near me and I'll dismember you starting with your head." Akemi threatened before storming out of the room.

Sekka felt her brother roughly grab her shoulders. "Damn it Sekka why do you do this to me?" He demanded pissed off. "Wake up; she's the Iga princess! Our enemy, so Akemi is better off dead." Sekka rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. He let go of her and raced after the Iga princess trying to make her see that he wasn't such a pervert and they could make this work.

Sekka growled, chasing her idiot brother. "Hikaru, you baka!"

Laughter soon filled the room. "They are so much like us!" Umeko cried tears trickling from her eyes.

"Yes, my dear. I'm looking forward to how this engagement plays out." Kenji dabbed his eyes then handed a tissue to his love.

Months went by and eventually Akemi started dating Hikaru. The couple was happy together. Akemi saw that he stopped his perverted ways, just for her. She was the only one for him. Sekka, her village, and the Iga village were not overjoyed by this new couple. The weather was chilly this morning and the couple had to try to win over another rich lord. The Lord had to decide which village was stronger, the Iga or the Kouga. It was a deadly and fun game for both clans.

"Begin!" Akemi and Hikaru shouted in unison.

Both ninjas leapt into action ready to tear each other apart. "What a very talented woman, Akemi." Hikaru complimented.

"Yes, she is. Rin specializes in various weapons, including several weapon scrolls." Akemi boasted, chuckling, then asked. "What about the Kouga ninja? …. He intrigues me." Hikaru smiled, "His name is Fumiko. Fumiko's flawless abilities contain of water, ice, crystal jutsus, and even… puppets."

The princess raised an eyebrow, "Puppets? Please, puppets are the weakest ninjutsu that I have ever seen." She scoffed.

"Mock me all you want, every jutsu is powerful." Hikaru retorted.

* * *

Fall soon turned to winter a few years later.

Sekka was desperately looking for her big brother, because she had been having a bad feeling all morning. Snow crunched beneath her feet as the icy wind bit her skin. She was in Kouga territory, but there were a few Iga ninjas searching for their princess. Sekka killed them effortlessly, and moved on. The Kouga princess gasped, "B-Big brother?" His body was being slashed upward right in front of her, by his soon to be bride. Gushes of blood sprayed everywhere; a few blotches of it stained Sekka's cheek, from her hiding place. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she witnessed her brother's horrible death. When it was over, crimson droplets dribbled down Sekka's curse necklace. She quietly watched Akemi and an older woman walk away from the scene after exchanging a few muffled words later on. She finally unleashed an anguished cry from inside her broken heart. It remained broken even after the snow melted.

Her loving brother and the prince of the Kouga clan was dead. All around her the princess could see her people dressed in black robes while watching Hikaru's coffin open to reveal his mangled body. "I'm sorry, he was a great prince. …. It is up to you now to lead us, Sekka-hime. Do not lose heart." Her elder murmured, patting her head.

Sekka simply bowed at Kenji as he walked away, saying. "I won't fail you and our people. It is my turn to protect our village." Kenji nodded.

"It's raining." Someone commented a few heads nodded at the person. The rain felt good on Sekka's skin giving her little comfort. Her bodyguards left her alone, but remained by her side each of them deep in their own thoughts.

A familiar woman stepped through the parting crowd also wearing a black robe. The woman glared down at the Kouga prince; utter hatred plastered to her face. After spitting on Hikaru's face, princess Akemi left the mortified crowd. She stopped, almost passing the Kouga princess. "This isn't over, not by a long shot. Iga will crush the Kouga into the ground, mark my words."

Akemi growled, soon leaving a vengeful Sekka behind.

The Iga princess looked down at her daughter's corpse in sorrow. Her men had found her in a river bloody and no doubt killed by the damned Kouga. Her grandson was still crying in the corner being held by his father, Date Masamune. His blue eyes glared at her. "I'm taking him away from this place and we will never see you again." Akemi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Date demanded setting off his son into another fit of tears.

"You won't get very far, samurai. I have a feeling that you and your son will die very soon." Akemi took a puff of smoke from her dragon pipe. Like she predicted, they died painful deaths. She felt no remorse for either of them. Her daughter died in her heart the day she rebelled against her wishes. "I'll just have to find a better husband, from him I will bear a stronger daughter or son." Akemi whispered planting another kunai into her victim. Weeks later another war broke out between both villages. Jinhai was thought to be dead, since he disappeared mysteriously. Akemi felt wounded after learning that Jinhai was supposedly dead, after she sent him off another bloody mission.

"This war is not like the others, my love." Kenji uttered smoking his pipe. His mouth exhaled a heavy cloud of smoke.

"No it is not. This war is definitely blood thirstier than all of our recent wars combined." Umeko sighed, draining her sake cup, before continuing. "Something must be done. … We must take our plan into action." She whispered looking at her beloved.

Akemi and Sekka battled their enemies; each lusting after the other's blood, like the rest of their village's. Corpses littered the ground everywhere, so it was the bloodiest war yet. Kenji nodded grimly. "If we don't do this, then both villages will die, along with our dreams for a better future, between all ninjas."

Umeko handed him a sharp kunai, as she did the same.

The couple wrote down their chosen villages in blood on separate scrolls, before crossing their names out in the crimson liquid.

Once they were done, they killed each other by slitting their throats.

Two hawks took the scrolls, flying away into the cold sky.

Akemi looked around, at the thousands of corpses, her people mixed in with the Kouga. When had the sun risen? She lifted her head to the sky and screamed. Her scream was filled with hatred and sorrow for all to hear.

There were a few hundred people left that knew a lot of different jutsus on both sides.

Akemi caught the Iga scroll and gasped when she opened it.

"So, both elders are dead." She murmured, violet eyes scanning elder Umeko's plan. Sekka did the same with her scroll across the battlefield, a gray sky hovering above them. It began raining as both villages departed with their respected leaders later on. Each leaving their deceased loved ones behind; yet starting villages under their leader's orders all for the sake of revenge.

* * *

Years later, princess Sekka stood among some of her people, who chose to stay with her in the open, the Senju clan.

Familiar shimmering violet eyes stared at her from the opposite side.

Akemi and Sekka smirked at each other, as Hashirama and Madara shook hands forming an alliance just as they planned. Starting today, both women would work in the shadows and pulling strings to make the hokages and every other pawn work for them.

"How do you know my grandpa?" A five year old blond approached the beautifully aged pink haired woman after playing tag with her grandpa in the crowd. He had pointed the strange woman out to her. "I've known him since he was little, my dear." Sekka smiled at the little girl ruffling her ponytail playfully. "Ancient lady!" Tsunade pointed an accusing finger at her, making Sekka anger-vein.

"Why you, disrespectful little brat!" Sekka glowered. "Is my granddaughter giving you trouble, Sekka?"

"Yes." Sekka sighed, at the man walking up to them.

"Why don't you have any wrinkles?" Tsuande gave her a puzzled look.

"Tsunade!" Hashirama exclaimed, about to quickly apologize, but Sekka held up a hand stopping him.

"It's okay; you don't know how many people have asked me that already." She smiled bending down to Tsunade's level, her mother's necklace catching the sun's rays.

"You see this mark?" Sekka asked pointing to her red diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead.

The little girl nodded, brown eyes gazing at it in wonder.

"Long before I met your grandpa, a friend and I came up with a jutsu that allows me to hide my real age. She doesn't have a mark like mine though. I store a ton of chakra into this one mark, and it makes me look like a beautiful young woman again. Hehe, your grandpa was about your age when we met near a river."

Sekka chuckled at the last part. Tsunade nodded, still amazed, but not about this strange new jutsu. Her delicate fingers brushed the blue pendant around the woman's neck. "This once belonged to my mother. The necklace has been in my family for generations, and it's called the Curse Necklace."

"Why?" Tsunade's brown eyes stared up at crystal blue ones.

"Because dearest. … It has seen countless battles in the past, and I'm sure it will see more in the future."

Sekka slipped the necklace over the girl's neck; the blue topaz pendant sparkled in the morning sun. "While wearing or not wearing this necklace, you must promise me to protect our village. …. Promise?" Sekka asked.

"Promise!" Tsunade cheered. A burst of laughter erupted from Sekka's glossy pink lips at the funny girl.

"The Will of Fire is strong with her." Sekka said to Hashirama, after placing her necklace over her head. He nodded, watching the older woman leave. Sekka passed Akemi and stopped giving her a friendly smile.

"Off to wander again?" Akemi grinned. Sekka nodded, "So, what have you been up to?" It was her turn to look smug. "I'm busy hunting for another mate to replace your brother. I will find one soon human or not." Sekka cringed when the Iga princess mentioned her brother.

"Goodbye." Sekka waved, her feet taking her out of the Leaf Village.

Akemi drained her sake cup noticing a familiar pink haired figure sit down beside her. "How long has it been?" She inquired a wry smile played on her rosy red lips; they looked more like the color of blood to Sekka. "I lost count a long time ago, but I have a ton of hidden followers. I'm sure you do as well. It's been getting tiresome working behind the scenes and all."

Akemi's smirk grew into a Cheshire cat smile, "Oh? Is the great flower sannin from the Senju clan losing its flame?" "Not a chance, Iga scum!" Sekka almost shouted, slamming her own sake cup down.

Ayame was busy with another customer oblivious to the older women's conversation.

"Hehe, the usual Sekka, you haven't changed after all this time." Akemi drawled, and then motioned for Ayame to fill her cup again. Before Sekka could punch the other woman a new voice interrupted them.

"Grandma!" A girl's voice shouted in greeting. Akemi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Nevertheless, she turned around, usual cheery smile in place.

"Oh hey Yukina! Are you up for more training with Naruto? You guys seriously need to take a break." Ayame beamed placing a steaming bowl of spicy ramen. Yukina thanked her sitting down, and chuckling. "No way, I'm going to train with my sensei until I surpass him. Naruto sensei is going down, believe it." Yukina declared then dug into the delicious food.

Ayame nervously chuckled, `She certainly has come a long way. ….. Naruto and maybe even Anko have rubbed off on her. So much so, that it's scary! ` The brown haired girl sweat dropped as Yukina ordered another huge bowl. "Yukina wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Akemi asked, forcing her granddaughter to focus on her.

"Sorry. Yes there is. …. I'm going on a huge mission with Naruto sensei! I think Anko and maybe Killer Bee will be there too."

Yukina exclaimed excitedly; blushed at the mysterious woman. "Who is your friend?" She asked, then stood up and bowed low to Sekka.

"My name is Sekka. I'm a longtime friend of your grandma." The pink haired woman smiled fondly at the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sekka smiled shaking Yukina's hand. Yukina nodded. Akemi coughed getting their attention.

"Very well, just do your best on that mission. Please make time for me to train you."

Yukina soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So, that's your granddaughter. No wonder you are embarrassed by her. She's an idiot, but aren't we all?"

Sekka laughed, when Akemi rolled her eyes, paid the total, and left.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry, that took forever. I wasn't planning to take forever! It's just crazy over here. Hehe, I hope you guys find Akemi and Sekka interesting. At the end I placed them in the present, by making Yukina pop up on them. LOL. That river where Sekka met the young First Hokage, was the same river where Akemi's daughter died. There's that little fun fact. Akemi is an obvious evil old woman, bent on revenge. I wonder how far she will go. Anyways, onto chapter 4. I'll get started. :3 Please review this chapter, even though I kind of rushed through it. Thanks. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4: Fate

* * *

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Makoto whispered in awe. She wondered why this particular place pulled her away from her morning walk. Sunlight reflected off of the beautiful golden crescent moons of the shop giving it a dreamlike appearance.

In a trance the girl slowly walked toward the entrance and entered after knocking.

"Hello?" She asked looking around. No one. She blinked a few times before letting out a startled cry when she saw two girls appear from out of thin air. "Y-You scared me!" She laughed uneasily at the adorable strangers standing before her heart still pounding in her chest. One of them had long blue hair styled into pigtails while the other had short pink hair.

"The mistress has been expecting you." The girls said in unison. `Mistress? ` Makoto followed them into another room.

Yuko blew a puff of smoke into the air piercing the girl's brown eyes with her own changing ones. Today, her eyes were a ruby red color.

"You have entered my wishing shop for a reason." Makoto furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wishing shop? …. This place grants wishes?"

"Correct. … This place has many items that are not of this world and are of this world. ….. It was inevitable or Hitsuzen that you finally visited me." Yuko began. Her hand signaled someone else to enter the lavishly decorated room. `Hitsuzen? ….. Inevitable? …. Who is she really? ... What is she? ` Her brown eyes studied the woman. A boy with black messy hair and a pair of familiar blue eyes entered carrying a tea set and two tea cups on a silver tray.

He slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Makoto exclaimed almost rising from her chair. "Watanuki? What are you doing here?"

"He's my servant." Yuko answered before the young man could. "Hello it's nice to see you again. …I should ask you the same thing, Makoto." Watanuki smiled warmly at one of his acquaintances. Makoto smiled back at him accepting the yellow flower printed cup filled with green tea.

Her brown eyes met the mysterious woman's ruby red ones as more smoke passed between them from Yuko's pipe.

"I-I have a wish." Makoto gathered her courage slowly taking a sip of the delicious liquid before setting down her cup again.

Yuko waited patiently for the girl to continue.

"I wish for someone to protect my friend, she's been distant lately. This wouldn't be the first time. I've seen her become different before."

Makoto trailed off a worried expression on her face, as Watanuki exited the room like a good servant.

"What do you mean by different?" Yuko asked drinking her own cup of hot tea.

Makoto hesitated, "My friend is funny, hyperactive, sweet, kind, outgoing. She is also very strong and brave. I enjoy her stories about her kunoichi missions with other ninjas." Watanuki eavesdropped from behind the closed sliding door. `Why, isn't she telling Yuko her friend's name? ` He noticed that each time Makoto said friend, extra black smoke snaked around her body.

"Sometimes I see her look over her shoulder at something that isn't there. My friend runs away like demons were chasing her and she gets occasional headaches. It terrifies me to see her like this." Yuko nodded at the girl, eyes lighting up.

`This friend of hers might be the one that connects to me and White Mokona, as Watanuki and Black Mokona are forever connected to you.'

Yuko calmed herself, but a shiver ran down her spine.

With a deep sigh, Makoto finished, "I'm leaving soon. I can feel it. That's why I need someone to protect her for me. Please protect her!" She begged almost crying.

"Your wish has been granted. ... I will protect her for you." Yuko promised already intending to do that anyway for her own reasons. Makoto gave the witch a grateful smile then left feeling happier for the first time in weeks.

* * *

A few weeks later she and Makoto did homework that overlooked a clear lake.

This place was their favorite, because the scenery was breathtaking. They saw the sunrise on several occasions.

The wind picked up after the sunrise greeted them.

"Today is a nice change." Yukina giggled, lying down.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked smiling and copying her friend's actions, "It's been raining a lot lately, and I find it exhilarating to see the sun again. Don't you?" Makoto gazed at the blue sky, and saw clouds slowly pass each other. "Yes." She agreed.

Yukina shivered from the unexpected cold wind.

"Macbeth." Yukina read the title of their Literature book, and started reading through it, while she thought that Makoto was taking notes.

Makoto wasn't, instead she wrote a letter to her best friend and secretly put away into her backpack while her friend was busy.

"Chiaki and I used to hang out here before he moved away." Makoto voiced quietly looking at the clouds.

Yukina looked at her zipping her backpack.

Shafts of sunlight streamed from Cherry branches made her silver zipper and necklace sparkle.

Makoto rarely mentions him. Now that she thought about it, Yukina had little information about the guy Makoto fell in love with two years ago.

A few weeks later Makoto disappeared without a trace, leaving Yukina with her letter. Yukina read the letter a billion times wondering what it meant. Later, she rode her bike home from school, but her breaks weren't working. The girl's bike raced down a steep hill.

"Get out of the way!" Yukina shouted warning everyone around. Her heart was racing, as more panic choked her from the inside. Her hands were shaking the handle bars, as she tried to desperately cling to hope. The bike zipped by so fast, that it tipped over and sent the girl flying in front of a train. `No! ` Yukina's thoughts whirled inside her head. `No! ` The people's horror-struck faces blurred from her tears. `No! `

Time slowed down, as her body flew closer and closer in front of the train. `It can't. … End like this. Not now! ` The sunset's sun made her cry more. A blinding light engulfed her forcing her to leave his presence and enter a white void.

* * *

**Namine's POV:**

"It's been so long." I greeted her, smiling.

"Huh?" Yukina asked seeing a blond girl wearing a simple white dress. _`Who is she?`_

_`You killed her Princess of Heart! You don't deserve that title.`_ I wanted to scream.

"Remember. How we would play together on the island? It was so much fun." I continued, confusing the girl even more.

_`You took Kairi from me, we had a special bond then you came in and tore us apart.`_

"Play?" I nodded, seeing her fabricated memories of us deep inside her mind, hidden from her. They haven't awakened yet, but they will.

I stared at her waiting to hear her answer.

_`You are not kairi, and NEVER replace her!`_ I inwardly roared.

_"Stick to the plan, do not try anything, you little witch."_ Xemnas warned telepathically.

I bit my lip as my fist trembled, it was hard to suppress my rage.

I heard a dark chuckle, it sent shivers down my spine. It sounded as if it could have come from behind.

"Its okay, I'll let you unleash your wrath on this princess of heart, later. I promise." His voice held sweet words which were coated in poison.

_`Thank you.`_ I was deeply grateful to my master for once.

"I'm sorry I really don't remember you. You must have me confused with someone else." Yukina chuckled nervously.

"No, we used to draw pictures together, play hide and seek, and then we watched the stars at night. We did a lot of fun things."

Namine beamed, trying to awaken those slumbering memories within her.

My crystal blue eyes matched her single one.

That was all we had in common I figured so far.

"Are you sure?" Whenever Yukina tried to remember, her mind drew blanks.

I kept my false warm smile in place. "Yes. You and I, we were friends once." I uttered.

Yukina could sense the lie in her voice, but chose to ignore it. Suddenly black wisps of darkness swirled around the poor girl and started to drag her away. "AHHH." She screamed to my secret pleasure. "Wha-What's your name?" She asked me finally, still trying to escape.

"Namine." Yukina whispered, melting into the white void.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Yukina blinked finding herself behind the gate that protected her from the train. Everyone around her wasn't frozen in place; instead they were walking and minding their own business as if nothing happened. Namine watched her other half, dressed in a light blue school girl outfit, from afar. A group of people passed her, and then she was gone.

"Namine." Yukina smiled, wondering who this mysterious girl was.

* * *

**Yukina's POV:**

I sighed not only from the rain above me. I missed Makoto so much. What was this future, she was talking about in her goodbye letter to me? Where did she go? Why couldn't her family and everyone else remember her? It's like she never existed. My legs collapsed on a bench, resting and waiting for the train to take me home. My freezing uniform clung to my skin and sparkling beads of water fell from my hair. I felt more water drip from my bangs.

I almost jumped when I saw a little girl sitting next to me.

The innocent girl's long blue hair framed her face perfectly. The petite girl appeared to be around eleven years old. I admired her yellow Lolita dress and black shoes that had silky black bows in the front. One shoulder length side lock was braided with a white ribbon.

A menacing aura emitted from her, it caressed my face making me shudder.

"How?" I questioned making her pink eyes sparkle with delight.

"You need to take your life, silly cat!" She giggled. I gawked at her cruel words. "Think how fun it will be! I've seen you suffer and now your friend has left you. What will you do now? Where can you go from here?" She teased me. "Humans are very fragile just like stein glass windows. If one thing upsets them, they shatter into a million pieces, before ending their lives. … But you, you interest me!" A delicate finger poked my forehead.

"What are you?" I asked glaring at her playful smile.

"I'm not telling!" She replied in a sing song voice and then vanished without a trace. Could I really do it? Could I take a kunai and slit my throat without any remorse or regrets? Shaking my head, I tried killing those depressing thoughts.

I loved my life and everyone in it!

Something gleaming caught my eyes at the edge of the platform. It was a pair of Diamond blue pumps. Matching blue silk bows decorated the front and behind the heels. Heart shaped diamonds rested in the center of the two bows. The shoes made me desire them with all my heart.

Another headache overtook me as I walked closer. A woman dressed in a ballerina outfit danced across a lit stage. The next scene that played in my head was the same woman in the arms of her lover. Other memories of this woman's life invaded my mind in a whirlwind. I gasped, when the memories abruptly stopped. I looked down to see that I was inches from the shoes. My left hand was clutching something. Paper?

Don't touch the shoes. The note warned, so I ignored it making my move.

It happened so fast. A malicious spirit knocked me into the oncoming train. "No!" A boy's voice shouted. He grabbed my hand and saved me from the speeding train. I recognized him right away, his name was Watanuki and he was in a few of my classes. The minute he touched me, heavy electrical sparks zapped my body. With our hands still clasped together, flashes of our memories and power intertwined.

I jerked my hand away and fled.

* * *

**Yuko's POV:**

"Hello and welcome to my shop where wishes can be granted."

I greeted the girl with a smile, it had been weeks since I saw a customer.

"I do have a wish, but I'm not sure if you can grant it."

This intrigued me. "Why not?" I asked petting Black mokona who rested near my plate.

"I'm scared that the spirits might try to kill you too." There was real fear etched across her pretty face. "T-They won't stop tormenting until they kill me!"

She whimpered and slunk to the floor. Then she burst into tears.

Cautiously I wrapped the girl's lithe body into a tight hug and smoothed her hair from her tear streaked face. "T-They beat me, show me their deaths, try to kill me. At night the ghosts whisper in my room, I-I can't stop seeing them! P-Please, please, please, please make them go away!" I felt the helpless girl shiver in my arms and heard her whimpers.

"Tell me how long have you been seeing these spirits?" I whispered after making soothing sounds to calm her for a while.

Her weird, yet beautiful eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"I've seen ghosts since I was seven, most of them never tried to kill me. The assassination attempts have gotten worse since I came here." She finally answered.

"Where did you come from?" I asked waving my hand to Watanuki. He quickly poured us some warm tea. "I'm from an island, named Besaid, but I love to hang out with my sensei and my friends in the Leaf village. I'm a kunoichi from there."

The girl said, feeling a little better.

"What's your family like?" I took a sip of tea while deciding if I should have sake now or later as I listened. From what the girl told me, her mother was a Summoner and her father was a Soldier from Midgar and worked at a business company, filing papers. Being the witch that I am, I figured her father didn't want her to know what he really was, so it was secret. Secrets cannot be hidden from me. Both of her parents had obvious traits that involved the dead. "What is your name?" I questioned as gently as I could.

"Yukina Yukishiro." She blushed, shyly returning my smile.

"That's a very lovely name." I complimented, then ordered Watanuki to bring sake.

I chuckled at Watanuki's show of storming out of the room and voicing his long list of complaints. "Thanks, but I've never tried sake before."

"There's a first time for everything." I replied slyly, not giving her a choice.

Yukina slowly tried the sake, and almost spit it out.

"It sometimes takes time getting used to for some people."

I giggled at the look she gave me.

Yukina retreated back to her green tea desperately trying to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth. Black mokona eagerly took Yukina's cup and guzzled it.

"Thanks, Yukina!" the cute black fur ball blushed.

Yukina giggled at how adorable mokona was. "Your welcome. Oh yeah you can call me, Yuki or Yuki-chan."

A white fur ball joined the little party appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What about Yuki-hime?" She landed on top of Yukina's head, and bent down showing Yukina her dazzling violet eyes.

"Another bunny?" Yukina sweat dropped. "Mokona!" Both mokonas shouted.

"A what?"

"Its true. You have one mokona,two mokona, then you stop counting, because there's only two." I smiled mischievously. "Mokona." Yukina repeated.

"White mokona senses two strange seals on you." Yukina was amazed at the glowing red gemstone on white mokona's forehead, then blinked at the brightness of black mokona's.

`Two seals?` Yukina thought completely confused. "Er, one of them is my Jinchuriki seal, but I have no idea about the other one." Yukina wanted to know about this mysterious seal as did the mokona pair and Yuko.

I smirked as an idea came to mind. "I have a proposition for you."

Yukina raised a suspicious eyebrow, "I'm listening."

`Why do I get the feeling that I'm her prey?`

She thought getting a little scared.

Yukina waited, for the witch to speak.

Minutes went by, longer than they should.

"Why won't you say anything?" The girl demanded slamming her fist down on the table and standing up. Yuko laughed at the knuckle-headed girl.

`I was right, she is a female Watanuki. How adorable!` I smirked more pissing her off all over again. "I was leaving the mokona pair in suspense." I replied, watching the girl fall down,; quickly stood up. The red pulse mark on her forehead made her cuter.

"Yeah, we love suspense." Black mokona smiled. "Suspense is awesome sauce!" White mokona cheered. Yukina wanted to punch them, but held back.

"What's the proposition?" Yukina sighed giving in.

"First I need to know what your wish is." I tsked.

"My wish? ... I guess I wish for to be free from these evil spirits." She said meeting my red wine eyes which matched my lipstick color.

"I will grant your wish, but you must give me something in return that's of equal value."

Yukina stared at Yuko with so much hope in her eyes, then handed her, her mother's blue beaded bracelet. It matched her mother's blue earring, and was given to her on her recent birthday. "Please take good care of it." I nodded taking the precious treasure.

"Great, now you start your work tomorrow, I want my sake early in the morning and help Watanuki make an elaborate breakfast my dear." I ordered.

"What?" She almost yelled.

"Your wish will be granted only after you are done working as my servant girl."

I coolly informed her and smirked at the utter shock on her face.

"This has to be some kind of joke, I never agreed to be your servant all you asked for was my bracelet!" Yukina growled. "Yes, well I thought I'd surprise you with a catch." I laughed watching both mokonas tackle Yukina into the floor giving her mokona kisses.

`I finally have both servants!`

I laughed evilly at the touching scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fortune

* * *

~ _`This is it! `_ She thought taking careful steps to the entrance to the Leaf village.

Fluffy clouds lazily sailed through the diamond night sky up above.

Hearing a new set of footsteps approach her, she turned around.

Her sensei looked so much like his deceased father, so much so that it was scary.

Naruto wore a long orange robe with black flames along the edges.

His white and red Hokage hat clashed with the rest of his outfit.

That outfit was one of his sensei attires. He was not dressed in his Hokage outfit.

"I was out taking a stroll after stealing the Hokage hat again!" He joked.

Naruto greeted her with his signature goofy grin that she adopted.

Or did she adopt it from her first sensei?

"It's a beautiful night, not too cold. … This month's weather has been crazy, don't you think?"

The Hokage added, halfheartedly.

She was one his many students that belonged to the current team he was teaching.

"I-I'm bringing Sasuke back, so you and your family won't suffer."

Yukina exclaimed a blush coloring her cheeks.

His bride's father gave him a hard time, so it took him forever to finally ask the beautiful woman's hand in marriage.

"Don't try to stop me!" Yukina bared her fangs ready to fight him if she had to.

_`I'm sure my eleven tailed Snow fox demon can handle his nine tailed beast.' _

She didn't tear her gaze away._ `Even if his is the strongest one between us. `_

She decided, already building up her chakra.

"You will die, Yukina!" Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"You don't know that! I don't care how strong the great Sasuke Uchiha is. I'll tear him apart." Yukina barked.

_`There's no way I'm letting you go to your death sensei. `_

Naruto glared back, then somberly looked at the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with him."

Naruto remembered how cold and distant his charcoal eyes were.

Black smoke snaked around his body as the great Uchiha leader had fought his best friend.

There was something very off when they hurtled weapons at each other.

"Our village needs you here. Your family needs you. Let me be the hero for once. I can take him!"

Naruto sighed, why did she have to be so difficult?

"Yukina he will kill you before you touch him-"

A gleam of silver passed his cheek.

"Stop treating me like a little kid. I've gotten stronger since my Genin days!"

He was seriously pissing her off.

Naruto wiped the blood from his cheek.

"It takes more than strength to be a powerful Ninja." Naruto's voice was calm.

He turned away and walked a few paces.

"What about your wife?" Yukina asked coolly.

"I've entrusted her with the protection of our village and our children."

Naruto saw a worried expression on her face, which made him laugh.

"She's very strong, believe me. She can handle being a temporary Hokage in my absence and anyone who threatens the village."

Leaves danced in the cool night sky.

Neither of them were backing down.

The luminous white moon peaked out of its hiding place behind the clouds.

Feeling like he won their little argument, Naruto started walking.

"The great Toad Sannin. Its a big title to carry." The girl felt a lump form in her throat.

Naruto stopped, was he ever going to leave his home before dawn?

Where was Shikamaru when he needed him?

"What about that title?" Naruto asked facing her.

His ocean blue eyes softened understanding what she meant.

"Out of all of your other students, you picked ME!"

Her demand needed answers.

She threw up her hands for effect. "Why?"

Yukina's long hair blew in the soft breeze.

A few leaves flickered passed her eyes.

The pink ribbon which normally held her ponytail in place was tied around her left upper arm.

Naruto sighed walking back to her.

"The will of fire is stronger within you than in my other students. I chose you for that reason."

Naruto chuckled at the disbelief on her face.

Wordlessly, he placed the Hokage hat on her head not seeing her unshed tears.

"Please take care of the rest of the team for me." He whispered.

His hand lingered on Yukina's head, before slowly letting it drop and walked away.

"Sensei!" Yukina whispered watching him leave; more tears escaped her eyes.

Part of her wanted to run and bring him back, while the other part knew this was inevitable.

Her body was frozen in place, no matter how much she wanted to move.

_` Please come back soon and be safe, we're all counting on you! `_ ~

* * *

White mokona giggled seeing Yukina feign sleep again.

She hopped closer to the white canopy princess like bed.

Her snowy white ears flattened when the girl turned around facing the other way.

"Yuki-chan Yuko needs to see you. Watanuki is making breakfast!"

White mokona chirped hopping onto her pillow.

Yukina swiftly rolled around facing mokona and quickly opened her eyes.

"Boo!"

It happened so fast that mokona screamed and almost fell off the bed.

"Scary Yuki-chan!" White mokona laughed as Yukina playfully chased mokona out of her room.

"I should help Watanuki with breakfast." She headed out the door once she was dressed.

Like Watanuki, she always wore her school attire when working for Yuko.

"Good morning." Yuko smiled patting her bed.

Yukina took a seat greeting her superior. "After breakfast I'm taking you to get your fortune told."

"Sorry, I don't believe in this fortune nonsense it's just a scam." Yuko chuckled. "Fortunes are very real you just haven't met the right person. My friend is professional and she is eager to meet you."

Yukina opened one eye. A loud crash followed by a yelp interrupted them.

"Yummy, yummy pancakes. Hooray!" Maru and Moro cheered watching black and white mokona devour the batter.

"Every morning!" Watanuki groaned, getting up.

"I'll save you ninja style!" Yukina shouted disappearing in a cloud of smoke only to reappear by his side.

Both Mokonas tasted samples of the delicious pancake batter, while the poor servant boy tried to catch them.

Flour was soon everywhere.

"Unhand that poor servant." Yukina coughed wiping flour from her face.

"Not again." Watanuki sweat dropped.

"You dare challenge the mokonas?" White mokona questioned.

"You bet I do." Yukina smirked.

"Mokona attack!" Black mokona hollered tackling Yukina.

White mokona followed his move. Watanuki watched them throw water at each other again with another pulse mark.

"Watanuki stop slacking and make breakfast already!" His glare turned to the smirking witch.

"I would if I had control over my own kitchen!"

Yukina laughed, "Aww is Watanuki angry again?"

Watanuki's glare was on her now. "Yes!"

Yukina splashed water on him. "You know you really should get to work."

"I don't see **you** working!" Watanuki seethed doing a funny dance, eyes so wide, they were white.

"Watanuki can be very mean." Yuko sniffled wiping her tears away.

"I guess I'll help." Yukina smiled, cracking some eggs, oblivious of her friend's depression.

_`Why am I always the one who suffers?`_

Watanuki groaned preparing fresh pancake batter.

Yukina followed Yuko to her friend's fortune teller shop after lunch.

_`There's a light rain this morning. …. Yuko isn't getting wet by the rain, how strange. It must be one of the perks of being an awesome witch! `_

The girl thought amazed and a little scared of her boss.

"Why yes it is my dearest." Yuko mused reading the girl's thoughts.

"What?" Yukina jumped and pointed a finger at her. "You can read my thoughts too? Get out of my head!"

Yuko laughed, _`She really is a female Watanuki. `_

"Oh my goodness, is that really you, Yuko-san?" An old woman greeted walking away from her pretty garden.

Yukina silently watched them. Oba-Chan was a very short and sweet old lady.

"Oba-chan, it's been a while." Yuko beamed hugging Oba's frail body.

"So this is the girl you've told me about." Oba-chan peered at the young girl.

"It's nice to finally meet you Yukina. I guess white mokona grew tired from antagonizing Watanuki again. I'm glad that you allow the mokona pair to sleep in your bag." Yukina mimicked the old woman's bow, wondering how the heck she knew both Mokonas were hiding inside backpack.

"Come inside and get toasty from the cold rain." Oba-chan shooed them through the front door.

"I was admiring my Moon roses when you came by with Yuko." Oba-chan poured them hot green tea.

Yuko stayed silent and took a sip.

"You have Moon roses! Have you been to Besaid?"

Oba-chan laughed at the silly girl. "Many times when I was younger.…. How many siblings do you have?"

"Zero." Yukina answered.

"Yet you think of Watanuki and other people as family."

Yukina nodded amazed at this woman's mysterious insight.

She saw old memories of Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and other friends of her father's from Midgar in her mind.

"You are a very energetic and courageous sixteen year old girl. Yuko was right to choose you."

Oba-chan giggled. Yukina blushed, and couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that there was a deeper meaning in her sentence.

The room became silent, and the only sound was the downpour outside.

"Do you think your sensei is well?" Oba-chan asked sipping her tea.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so."The girl replied.

Oba-chan nodded sympathetically.

"What is the earliest memory you have of seeing the dead?"

Yukina set her cup down on the small table.

"The earliest memory." Yukina repeated.

"I was seven years old. I saw Zack one of Cloud's old friends. Later I saw Aerith."

She said slowly, piecing together the events in her mind.

Oba-Chan glanced at the pink ribbon tied around the girl's arm.

"Tell me about Aerith."

Yukina looked up. "She was an aunt to me, but seemed to be like my mother at times."

Oba-Chan nodded. "Do you still see her?"

Yukina shook her head.

_`This girl is very different, yet similar to Watanuki.` _

The old woman's eyebrows furrowed at this connection.

Yukina continued, "After seeing Aerith and Zack again. I told my father. He seemed scared then knocked me out. ... When I woke up. I felt something different inside me. ... The feeling is faint now, but still there."

"He was very wise to take immediate action. Not all spirits and other creatures are kind like Aerith and Zack."

Yukina was puzzled by her words. "What do you mean?"

"Your father placed a magical seal over your body near your demon seal. To protect you."

Now that mysterious seal and why she had two seals made sense.

"My mother is the one who knows magic. My father is a first class SOLDIER like Cloud. How can he-"

Oba-Chan shrugged. "Perhaps your mother advised him and sensed the evil that was after you."

She didn't have the heart to tell Yukina the truth.

Her father was the one who knew of the great evil, because he was part of that evil.

_`Maybe, Tsuraki doesn't want to tell his own daughter what he really is. He may never will.` _

_"_Do you feel as if you are being watched most of the time?"

Yukina nodded, "Sometimes."

"What is the presence like? How does it make you feel?"

Yuko's tea was cold, she paid little attention to it.

"Its dark and very ominous." Yukina shuddered.

"Its as if someone is watching my every move. The presence is stronger than a dangerous ghost's."

Yuko and Oba-Chan exchanged looks.

They silently agreed it had to be** him**.

_`They are both in need of your protection Yuko. Since **Fei Wang Reed** has taken interest."  
_

Oba-chan looked grim; casting another worried look at Yuko.

The old lady smiled at Yukina.

"Give me your hand, dear. I will tell your fortune's symbol."

The girl outstretched her hand obeying.

She shivered when Oba-chan gently held it in hers.

"The butterfly is the same as Watanki's, but it has a cherry blossom pattern along its wings. That is your symbol."

Oba-chan said, drawing Yukina's symbol with an ink calligraphy brush.

Yukina stared at the beautiful butterfly, saying. "I've been told that my scent smells like the cherry blossoms from someone."

"It mirrors the scent of a distant princess from another world."

Oba-chan squeezed the girl's hand seeing more of her fortune.

"Your heart will constantly be in battle." Oba-chan began, then gasped.

"What is it?" Yukina held her breath.

"Nothing, that's all that I can see for now." Oba-chan dismissed her concern.

"Yukina there is something that I need to discuss with my friend."

Yuko said feeling the room grow tense with sudden dread.

Confused, Yukina stood up.

"I'm sorry that our meeting has been cut short. We will talk more later." Oba-Chan apologized.

"Er, okay Yuko. Do you want me to pick up more groceries?"

Yuko smiled, "Yes. I've already sent word for Watanuki to help you."

The witch was full of surprises and always stumped the ninja girl.

How and when she ordered Watanuki to accompany her was another mystery.

Yukina ran up to Watanuki outside and hugged him almost knocking down his umbrella.

"What did Oba-Chan say?" Watanuki smiled hugging her back.

"She said my symbol was sort of like yours."

They chatted along the way to the store.

* * *

"What did you see?" Yuko asked. "I saw Yukina's demise, it can't be undone. I don't think there is a way to save the girl from her tragic fate."

"Please tell me everything." Yuko was very concerned.

When it took Oba-chan a long time to answer, Yuko's worriment increased.

_`I won't let that happen to her! `_ The dimensional witch thought leaving Oba-chan.

* * *

**AN: **Hii! Its about time this chapter was done! Sorry for the long wait. (Sweat drops) At first I had this ninja mission in mind, then I assassinated that idea in its sleep, and finally decided on a fresh look. Yukina's mysterious fortune perked up my interest, and its funny how she and Watanuki are close, even their symbols are close too. (Butterflies are epic! Just look at Pokemon. XD) :3 (sighs)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A new generation!

* * *

Katsu screamed in the wind, holding onto his blue sail and then laughed.

Yukina smiled, soaring through the air on her own solar surfer.

A thousand glittering pyre flies soared through the sky with them.

"This is almost better than Blitz ball!" Katsu shouted excitedly.

"Ha, I'm going to win!" Yukina laughed seeing the purple sail glitter when it caught the sunlight.

"Not for long!" The handsome blitz ball player called after her. Yukina used her magic to make her solar surfer water proof so she could fly through a wave. The cold water felt great on her skin.

"No fair, you're using magic." Katsu complained near her.

"We never agreed that we couldn't." Yukina interjected, playfully.

Together they dodged dangerous rocky cliffs getting closer to the finish line.

"Wow." A girl gasped at how fast they were going. "Go Yukina!" She cheered. "H-Hanami, since when are you on the enemy's side? What about your big bro?" Katsu called over his shoulder and pouted.

"She knows that I usually beat you in these races anyway." Yukina teased. "Yeah well, we'll see about that!" Katsu shouted angrily getting a throbbing pulse mark. "Maybe I'll go easy on you next time." Yukina taunted.

"It's on now!" Katsu said concentrating his own magic, speeding up, so Yukina did the same, they both left Hanami in the dust.

* * *

Hanami giggled and shook her head at them, while a black portal opened a distance away.

A shadowy cloaked figure stepped out holding a yellow fur ball in her arms.

"I think you'll be safer here from those mean heartless. I'm really sorry that they attacked you." Xelda apologized gently letting go of the Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika, Pika pi!" Xelda giggled, "You are so cute, but you can't stay. My master thinks you are a nuisance and you destroy the kitchen."

Pikachu's ears flattened in sadness, but then perked up, smelling new smells along with the salty ocean. Her senses made her curious about this new place.

"Pika?" She felt her stomach grumble and looked around for a tasty snack. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up when they spotted a light blue berry bush. Pikachu froze seeing another girl near her precious bush taking slow and cautious steps.

Hanami gasped seeing a few bushes rustle, "It must be a fiend." She gulped nervously stepping into a battle stance as her ankle length golden blond hair blew in the gentle breeze. "Huh?" She sweat dropped seeing a weird creature and was about to make the first move. However her blue eyes sparkled at how adorable it was. Pikachu was too busy reaching for the delicious berries to notice that she had been spotted. `Oh no, those are poisonous berries! ` Hanami frantically scurried over to the rescue after she sheathed her crystal thief blades. The crystal thief blades were made out of the same blue crystal like her father's sword.

"Don't eat those!" She yelled, scooping the fur ball into her arms.

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon wailed in pain.

"Everything will be okay, just hang in there. I'm going to find help."

Hanami comforted the Pikachu by petting her. She ran trying to find the first person that knew powerful magic.

* * *

Yukina smirked soaring higher into the sky, then stopped her solar surfer letting it free fall, feeling the refreshing wind on her face, she started it again and did amazing flips. "Whooo!" She cried doing a dive bomb and then caught up with Katsu. He grinned doing his own tricks, soon losing her in a forest.

Wakka and Tidus screamed running away from Katsu's Solar surfer. "Sorry dad, uncle wakka." Katsu nervously laughed.

"I swear your son is more annoying than you are, ya?" Wakka playfully punched Tidus.

"You think so?" Tidus laughed and rubbed his arm.

Katsu reached the finished line, which was on the other side of the island. He hopped off of his board, took out a white sphere, and it swallowed the solar surfer in a whirlwind. "Now I wait." He muttered sitting down on the white sandy beach. The wind tugged at his spiky hair. A few minutes went by and still no sign of Yukina or Hanami. "What the heck is taking them so long?" he wondered getting restless until he stood up and went for a swim.

Underneath the striking waves, Katsu hugged his legs, closing his eyes, tired from so much swimming. Minutes later, he slowly opened them seeing pyre flies fly pass him. Their dazzling bodies reflected off of his cerulean blue eyes as he stared at them in awe. He eventually stretched and resurfaced.

_`Aw, where'd he go? `_ Yukina grimaced dodging a bunch of trees. Not seeing a low branch, the unsuspecting poor soul crash landed inside a cave. She clutched her bleeding leg letting out a sharp hiss. "Nice cave." Yukina healed her leg with one of the magical spells her mother and Lulu taught her, taking a look around.

Sunlight from cracks in the ceiling made the cave sparkle like diamonds. "Great uncle Cid is going to kill me when he sees this mess." Her Solar surfer was in ruins, some metal parts were heavier than others making it impossible to carry all of the broken pieces back to the village on her own. A tiny blue sphere hovered near her shoulder making a gentle whirling sound as it watched her pick up a few pieces and examined them. With a sigh, the girl fished out a white sphere, which immediately flew over to the broken solar surfer.

It started beeping yellow and then glowed white as it scanned the scattered pieces, soon the solar surfer disappeared retreating back inside the tiny pearl white ball. Yukina caught the white ball, pressed a few more buttons, sending it to her uncle's not wanting to visit him any time soon.

* * *

"Lulu, help me!" Hanami panted finding the dark mage.

"What's wrong did Katsu get hurt from another Blitzball game?" Lulu asked annoyed, but not surprised.`They really need to take a break, before they kill themselves. Those idiots are nothing but trouble. ` That last thought made her chuckle a watched the worried Albhed girl catch her breath and then held up the weirdest creature she had ever seen. Lulu raised a questioning eyebrow at the sick fur ball.

"This cute animal ate some poisonous berries, before I could save her. Now she has a tummy ache, please help her Lulu."

Hanami pleaded, with her innocent and adorable blue eyes.

Lulu could never resist such a face. "Are you sure it's not a fiend?"

"Yeah, if she was one, then I would have already defeated her by now, plus she is too cute to be a mean fiend." Hanami nuzzled Pikachu's face.

"Pika pi." Pikachu moaned shivering in pain. Hanami stopped then gave Lulu another pleading look.

"Alright, come with me. I know the perfect healing spell for poisonous berries." Lulu lead the way to her home.

Hanami carefully placed the Pikachu on the couch.

"You'll feel better, I know you will." She gave the cutie a reassuring smile. Lulu didn't waste any more time, casting the spell.

"Your friend will be fine in a few hours." Lulu informed Hanami. Hanami nodded, and didn't leave Pikachu's side until she fell asleep.

"Bye." The blond girl whispered before leaving to see who had won the race.

* * *

Hanami found her big brother a sleep on the beach. "Hey."

She shouted and laughed when Katsu screamed.

"Not funny." He kicked sand at her legs right when she jumped away.

"Where's Yuki-chan?" She asked looking around the beach.

"She must still be flying around the woods." Katsu shrugged. "I hope she's okay." Hanami started to panic, what if a giant fiend with razor sharp claws got her.

Katsu ruffled her hair, "She'll be fine, Yukina can handle herself. She is always bragging what a great kunoichi she is." Hanami giggled and nodded.

Katsu wasn't amused; their cousin could get really annoying.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked moments later looking at him.

"Weird things." Katsu uttered, looking at the sky. "Like?" Hanami coaxed.

"It's not that exciting." He said, ending the conversation with an annoyed sigh.

Hanami pouted, at her brother's dismiss. Katsu replayed his dream over in his head, wondering who this strange cloaked figure was, and what he wanted with that blue haired girl. The figure had also mentioned a brand new group of princesses of heart, much more valuable than the others.

_`All worlds are coming to an end, what does that mean? `_ Katsu wondered watching a few seagulls soar through the endless blue sky.

* * *

"Shit!" Yukina cursed, watching a pile of rocks block the entrance. "It must have been, because of the crash." `Stupid cave, this is your fault! ` Her blue sphere immediately lit up, glowing, its bright white light that sparkled a bit in the darkness. The kunoichi followed the sphere walking deeper into the cave.

Something shiny soon caught her eye, the mysterious object was nestled between two large rocks, so she picked it up and discovered it to be another sphere, but this one wasn't one of the new versions that could be used to surf the web or something else, besides seeing and storing memories/events away. She pocketed the old sphere and continued catching up to the blue sphere, it lead her out of the maze of catacombs.

"I'm glad you are safe, Lady Yukina." Lulu greeted the young girl happy to see her in one piece.

"How many times do I have to say it, don't call me Lady Yukina. It's just Yukina." Yukina snapped at the giggling dark mage.

_`Lulu is giggling? She never does that! `_ Yukina thought scared out of her mind.

"Sorry, it's just you are your mother's-" Yukina cut her off, "I know!" The girl huffed feeling deeply offended.

"It gets annoying, it is always 'Lady this, or Lady that."She complained softly.

"Forgive me." Lulu apologized doing their traditional bow, so Yukina mimicked it, silently forgiving her.

"We should leave." Lulu said in her usual monotone voice leading the way.

`That's the Lulu I know. ` Yukina smiled to herself.

"Yukina, I've heard that you are working for a witch now? Why, aren't my magical teachings good enough?" Lulu asked after a while.

"Wha? No way! It's not like that!" Yukina sputtered, and explained herself. "You can see spirits?" Lulu was perplexed about this odd news.

"Yes." Yukina was still scared. _`What if Yuko can't protect me forever while I work for her?`_ She thought starting to panic again.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you. Kurei never told me or Yuna about this seal."

Yukina looked at her. "Really? When is he coming back from his mission?"

Lulu shook her head, "I don't know, you must ask your Hokage that."

_`Drat, Lady Tsunade is drunk at this hour. `_ The girl averted her attention back to the elder mage. "I'm sorry I haven't been here lately for mage training. You shouldn't waste time on me, I suck at elemental spells, but healing spells are all I know."

Lulu patted the girl's shoulder, affectionately. "It's alright, you are still learning them. A beginner mage cannot learn all spells during her first year. It was your mother's idea for me to help train you in the art of magic, so you would be better protected on your missions."

"Speaking of my magical training, the elders believe that I'm the next Summoner, just because I'm my mother's daughter. I really hate them." Yukina bitterly exclaimed. Lulu wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something foul in the air, when it was truly Yukina's disrespect for the elders.

"Yukina they are our villager's elders, they connect us to the temple and keep out fiends that enter it. If it weren't for them the temples in our society won't function properly. They have become more in tuned with the Fayth, and control who enters the Farplane. You must respect them even if you hate them."

Yukina glared back at the geisha like woman.

"I don't need a lecture; I wasn't planning on killing them."

Yukina huffed while she followed Lulu again. "Yea, we're at the beach!" The hyperactive girl cheered jumping up and down, sometime later. Lulu just nodded.

"Yes, I hope to see you again sometime." Lulu murmured from behind her.

"What?" Yukina asked turning around to find Lulu gone. "How did she? There's no way, that she."

Yukina was baffled, by the dark mage's sudden disappearance.

"Yukina." Hanami called tackling her cousin into a tight embrace. "I was worried." Hanami cried to Yukina's aggravation.

"Yeah we thought a fiend got you, did it?" Katsu asked. Yukina shook her head.

"I was just with Lulu. She helped me find my way back to the beach." Yukina's grin faltered when she saw their confused faces.

"Yukina Lulu is taking care of a strange animal that I rescued earlier." Hanami said.

"That's impossible she was here with me." Yukina protested.

"Who was here with you?" Lulu asked approaching them.

"Yukina is being nuttier than usual again." Katsu uttered, and dodged a hit to the head.

"I am not! Lulu tell them!" Yukina yelled.

"Tell them what?" Lulu raised an eyebrow at the weird girl.

"You lead me out of the cave and the forest just now, but then disappeared."

"I'm sorry Yukina I have no idea what you are talking about." Lulu pinched the bridge of her nose feeling headache coming on.

Yukina sighed letting it go for Lulu's sake.

`I'm positive that it was Lulu who saved me. `

"What is this weird creature of yours Hanami?" Yukina asked. In response, Hanami gleefully dragged Yukina back to Lulu's and Wakka's home.

"You okay, Lulu?" Katsu questioned looking back at her.

"Yes." Lulu lied and gave him an assuring smile.

"Okay." Katsu took off running after the others.

"Why would Yukina think I was with her?" Lulu wondered out loud.

* * *

A pair of green eyes laughed at the dark mage's confusion. "You see Clow Reed; I can get closer to Yuko's precious new servant." Tsukiko smirked, feeling Lulu's image slowly fade away from her body. "Do not anger me little girl, just keep an eye on the princesses. That is all you have to do, nothing else." She said squeezing Xelda's shoulder. A smile formed on her wine red lips, seeing the girl struggle in pain from her touch.

"Y-Yes, my lady." Xelda squeaked. Tsukiko nodded at the girl, eyes turning silver.

Without another word, Tsukiko vanished into mist leaving the lovely island.

"Pikachu!" The weird animal cried happily tackling Hanami into a hug. Her brown eyes lit up at the new people gawking at her. "What is that thing?" Yukina asked, slowly showing the cute animal her finger, hoping it wouldn't bite it.

"I don't know, but Lulu saved her from berry poisoning." Hanami smiled petting the incredibly soft yellow fur.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu beamed.

"I guess it's harmless, and very cute." Yukina agreed with Katsu. From afar Xelda watched them hiding behind a tree.

"So, did you name it?" Lulu asked, pouring everyone lemonade.

"Yeah, her name is Chippy." Hanami giggled.

"Why Chippy?" Yukina asked taking a sip of the refreshing beverage.

"She is very energetic like me, and I found out that her favorite food is chips." Yukina and Katsu watched the adorable creature devour half a bag of Doritos.

"Hey, those are my chips! Unhand them, you evil little snot!" Yukina roared chasing the poor animal around the living room.

"Stop it, she didn't mean anything." Hanami wailed, chasing Yukina.

Katsu shrugged and poured himself a bowel of the tasty cheese flavored chips.

"Yeah right, that little devil is going to pay!" Yukina glared at Katsu that said, 'your next.' Katsu chuckled watching the girls resume chasing the scared Pikachu.

"Now I have you cornered, there's nowhere to run." Yukina smiled evilly licking her kunai. "Pika!" Pikachu whimpered feeling her heart race, this human girl was freaking scary. "Yukina stop it." Lulu scolded, but she didn't listen.

"Please don't kill her, Yukina, they were just Doritos." Hanami pleaded.

"You don't get it. I stole those Doritos fair and square from Choji, if anyone should eat them it should be me!" Yukina advanced her intimidating stance towards Hanami's pet, about to attack.

"Pikaaaa-chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted blasting a mega thunder bolt at Yukina and zapping everyone else.

Yukina, Hanami, Lulu, and Katsu thought they were all going to die. "Hey, Lulu." Wakka greeted them and ended up getting trapped in the electricity along with Tidus and Rikku. When it was over, the group fell to the floor in pain.

"Okay I won't kill you." Yukina backed off.

Pikachu panted hopping back onto the table, eating the rest of the chips. Hanami again explained her story, but her father didn't believe her.

"Hanami, stay back." Tidus said in a serious tone, unsheathing his sword, and chasing the poor Pokémon outside. Pikachu ran away soon zapping Hanami's father.

"Dad!" Hanami shouted chasing after her father, and then explained her story to him, once Pikachu was safe in her arms. "Please let me keep Chippy!"

Tidus sighed, rubbing the back of his head, unsure if this was the right thing to do. "It is cute. ….. Fine, I'll let you keep it, but if Chippy zaps anyone of us again, she leaves. Understood?"

"Thank you!" Hanami hugged her father. Rikku nuzzled the new edition to their family, saying how cute Chippy was.

"The little furball is cute." Katsu smiled leaning against the wall.

Yukina nodded and then punched him in the arm with all of her might, which sent him flying into the couch.

"That's for eating my thief prize, you baka!" Yukina shouted angrily.

"Revenge tastes sweet." She smiled, sharing the few chips that were in the bowel with Chippy.

* * *

? POV:

"Tokyo Japan hasn't changed much since I last saw it, two years ago." I said quietly feeling the cold night breeze nip my skin.

"Welcome back, my dear you must have been home sick." I chuckled at Dr. Mori's greeting; his glasses glinted from the clear holographic screen, which came from the computer chip inside one of my black bracelets.

"Home sickness is for weak humans." I sneered tugging my black coat closer to me.

"Aren't you human?" Dr. Mori questioned, knowing full well what I was.

"Not anymore." I whispered watching dark clouds cover the full snowy moon. The cherry blossom's intoxicating scent made me shudder feeling thirsty again. Soft Sakura petals brushed against my knee length hair when I walked among the bustling crowd.

"Not since you made me a new person and gave me this job."

I continued, slowing down my steps and taking in every face that came into view.

"Sorry, but no free killing tonight, you can feed your desire after this mission is over." Dr. Mori taunted, shaking a finger at me.

"Who is my next victim?" I grumbled.

"Here's her profile." I could hear the ever present smirk in his silky voice taunting me again. Ignoring it I studied every detail of this new victim.

"She'll be fun to play with!" I giggled.

"Indeed, return to headquarters." I nodded and logged off, watching the screen disappear.

"I'm really sorry, are you okay?" The boy stammered grabbing his school books, so I helped him pick up the rest. He had bumped into me by accident a few seconds ago. "I'm Light Yagami, you are?" He gave me another apologetic smile, helping me stand.

"My name isn't important." I calmly stated lighting a cigarette.

"Okay.….. Well, are you sure you aren't hurt, because that was-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off, and then blew smoke clouds into the icy wind.

Before the boy could say anything else, I left him, in the crowd, not looking back. A devious smirk curved my lips, when a little girl approached me.

"You are very pretty like a princess!" A little girl smiled up at me. Her innocent eyes were a pretty brown like chocolate.

"Thank you." I beamed at her. A painful scream erupted from the crowded festival as on lookers watched the horrific scene unfold. "Aw, did that hurt?" I taunted, watching the girl's nose get chopped off, and then her legs were next. I could hear the panic inside the people's voices as they watched not knowing what to do. Their pathetic fear only excited me more.

"Stop it!" The little girl's mother shouted sobbing in an effort to save her she lunged at me. _`Baka! `_ I side stepped away and soon her body even more gruesome than her daughter's was annihilated. The people surrounding the girl thought that it were demons cutting, ripping, and scratching up the woman's body until her life was gone. "Die!" The stranger giggled, seeing a man with a gun try to take her on.

In a blink of an eye, she ended the man's life with one of her guns.

"Daddy!" A little boy shouted running to his father.

"See how weak and stupid you all are? One person dies and the world will quickly forget them." I taunted the fools.

"Shut up, I would never forget my dad and neither will my mother." The same boy growled.

"Yes, you will." I smiled ending their life while angering the rest of the people. Suddenly the holographic screen appeared from one of her bracelets again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought I told you no killing!" Dr. Mori's demanded very pissed off.

"I said, that's enough, so stop it!" He ordered.

She savored every scream and whimper that met her silver pierced ears while it rained crimson drops from the heavens.

"You can't tell me, when I can or can't have my fun!" I purred licking blood off of my lips. Dr. Mori couldn't believe this was happening.

The girl's psychopathic laughter echoed into the night. "Who's next?" She asked putting her guns away; in a split second she used her other attacks killing some more people with zero remorse.

`Her blood lust has increased at alarming rates. It's been like this since ….. Macabre World. She must have snapped and lost it during those years. `

"Please return home, it won't take the Police long to hear about this." Dr. Mori said, sweat trickled down his face. He stared into the girl's bloodlust eyes.

"Tch, I was getting bored of this anyway." I licked the delicious crimson liquid off of my bloody soaked hands greedily.

The taste was a nice and sweet on my tongue.

Within minutes the holographic screen died leaving me to my thoughts.

I walked into several pools of blood seeing the moon's reflection in each big puddle. That girl's picture popped into my head giving me goose bumps.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The new Gullwings

* * *

Xelda flinched when someone touched her shoulder and quickly turned around. "Relax it's just me." The red head waved his hands in front of his face.

"Axel!"Xelda hugged him.

"Our master told me to fetch you, so let's go." He said grabbing her hand.

"But, Tsukiko." Xelda cried trying to pry her hand away.

"Don't worry about that witch; I would never let her mess with one of my friends."

Xelda blinked, "Friends?" She questioned, confused.

"Y-Yeah." Axel blushed and looked away. "Come on we better hurry." He said softly gently leading Xelda to the black portal avoiding her beautiful face. "If master Xehenort tells me to fetch someone one more time, I'll go ballistic on him. I am no one's dog." Axel growled as flames emitted from his body.

"You're not a dog; you are a very cute puppy!" Xelda giggled.

"I'm not a puppy either." Axel snapped. A small smile formed on his lips when he heard Xelda's laughter.

The inky portal disappeared behind them.

* * *

"I can't believe this is the airship where our mother's formed the Gullwings sphere hunting group!"

Hanami cried looking around the luxurious airship.

Chip wiggled out of her arms and called dibs on the couch.

Yukina also looked around. "It's amazing!" She agreed happily.

"Sphere hunting?" A boy asked making his appearance.

"Yeah, my mother and aunt Rikku collected spheres to find out their meaning. My dad and uncle Tidus tagged along with them."

Yukina chirped facing the newcomer.

"Hehe, sorry for startling you girls, but my curiosity got the better of me. …. I stalked you all the way here." The boy sweat-dropped and played with his fingers during the short awkward silence.

_`He stalked us? `_ Yukina and Hanami thought.

"Er, that's okay, what's your name?" Hanami asked slowly.

"My name's Alex." His dark goggles looked at them shyly.

"Yukina." Yukina smiled shaking his hand.

"I'm Hanami and that's Chip." Hanami smiled.

"Pikachu!" Chip jumped onto Hanami's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Interesting, say your mother wouldn't happen to be the Sumner who saved us all from Sin, would she?"

Alex inquired, his goggles hid the color of his eyes and he was dressed in black jeans and a dark green and black t-shirt.

He had somewhat spiky green hair.

"Yes she is." Yukina smiled even though she was a bit annoyed by his comment. _`A lot of people are. `_ She sighed.

"Yuki-chan, I almost forgot to ask you how was the exchange student program. Was the new school cool?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Yukina looked away depressed.

"Did something bad happen?" Hanami asked touching her bare shoulder.

"I was a vampire's breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

She cried as images of Moka and her razor sharp fangs came flooding back to her. Alex sweat-dropped and blinked. _`Vampire? `_

_`Vampire? What kind of school did she go to for four months? `_

Hanami thought comforting her cousin.

"It's okay the vampire won't get you here." Yukina calmed herself down. "Have you been able to unlock that sphere of yours you found since the race?" Hanami steered the conversation away from vampires.

Yukina wiped her tears away and brightened. "No, but I went back to the cave to do more exploring, there's a secret code near the entrance. I found two new spheres that I can't open either."

"I think I might be of assistance, ladies. Alex cleared his throat. "I have great talent for unlocking spheres." He gloated.

"Please help me open the spheres? I feel like I have to know what's inside them for some reason."

Alex was slightly taken aback from the girl's determination. "Alright, I'm game." He agreed.

"Yukina wouldn't it be fun to form a new Gullwings team?"

Yukina liked Hanami's idea. "Yes it would." She was already getting excited just thinking about all the amazing adventures they could do.

"Alex since you're already trying to unlock my spheres, want to join us?" Yukina turned to the nerdy boy.

"I've never been part of a team before, I'll do it." He gave them thumbs up sign then started pressing various buttons on the main control panel.

"What are you doing?" Hanami asked.

"Launching the ship, spheres aren't the only things I know." He uttered.

Yukina and Hanami looked at the sky an hour later touching the clouds. The girls sat on the roof of Celsius and it was a beautiful sight.

Once his break was over, Alex pulled his black fingerless gloves on and got back to work. "Yukina, Hanami I've located another sphere you've got to see this." He said over the intercom which frightened the girls. They screamed and almost fell off the roof. Hanami and Yukina raced to the meeting room both relieved. They were safe.

"Sorry." Alex apologized scratching the back of his head.

"We forgive you." Hanami replied. Yukina was disappointed to see no progress with her spheres.

"The sphere is hiding somewhere in the ruins of Mount Gagazet, be careful there are a lot more fiends roaming that area."

Alex cautioned typing faster.

_`That's where the fog lifted when my mother defeated Sin. `_

Yukina remembered one of the Sumner stories her mother told her. "We're on it!" Hanami cheered ready for action.

"Pika pi!" Chip fist pumped the air.

* * *

Yukina walked with Hanami getting a severe headache. "Are you okay?"

Yukina nodded, "Yeah." She clutched her head again a while later. The pain went away, when she saw something sparkly. _`That's got to be the sphere! `_ She smiled grabbing the crystal orb.

The sphere glittered when she held it up to the sun.

"Yukina?" Hanami shook in fear holding a shivering Pikachu in her arms.

"What?" Yukina asked then sweatdropped when something huge jumped behind her. "Another fiend?" She asked irritated.

Hanami whimpered quickly nodding.

"Great." Yukina quickly stood in her battle stance as did Hanami.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" The new Gullwings screamed as the giant fiend sent an onslaught of attacks. Yukina shielded her eyes from the blast. The shockwave threw Hanami down separating her from her cousin.

Yukina could hear the faint sounds of a roar.

_`Hanami? Is she okay? `_The Gullwing leader tried to move her arms and legs, but they were too numb.

_`Damn it, that fiend must have used a magic spell! Come on move! Get up! `_

The last thing she saw was the crystal sphere shimmering near her hand. Images of a boy with spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes and a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a glittery songstress outfit danced across Yukina's mind. She then watched them run away from something that was chasing them. The boy held the girl close to him. They both looked lovingly into each other's eyes before the evil men opened fire on them.

A long silver blade cut the fiend in half with little effort. A figure landed in front of it as it melted away into a dozen pyreflies. The figure flicked blood off their sword and sheathed it just as the unconscious girl woke up. "Hn, huh?" Yukina blinked seeing a new face. She looked at the dozen pyreflies dancing where the fiend used to be.

"Are you?" The girl started, was cut off guard when the other girl hugged her.

"Thank you!" Yukina shouted hugging her rescuer tightly.

"It was nothing." The older girl blushed and looked away.

"You really saved me back there, so I owe you one." Yukina sweat dropped.

"Um, I'm Yukina by the way." Yukina blushed feeling embarrassed for not telling her sooner.

"Yukina? That's a beautiful name." Yukina beamed,

"Yeah I get that a lot from people."

The warrior nodded. "I'm Miku."

Miku introduced herself and tilted her head. "Weren't there two of you earlier?"

"Hanami! … Hanami where are you? Chip! We must find them quickly!" Yukina shouted frantically looking all over the place.

Miku sighed following the idiotic girl onto a new path.

* * *

Hanami slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She appeared to have fallen inside one of the secret passages.

"Chip?" She coughed standing up. "Pikachu! Pika!" Chip called running up to her and then chased her tail.

_`Come on hurry up! I've got to show you this shiny thing I found! `_ Chip thought excitedly racing back into another room.

Hanami was happy to see Chip alive and well. "What do you want to show me?" She giggled letting Chip tug at her long scarf. Her scarf was orange, but the ends were tinged red.

_`See? `_ Chip silently asked bouncing in excitement.

"Ohh!" Hanami's eyes lit up at the immensely gorgeous flower in the center of the ancient room. The flower seemed to be made out of crystal; it even had diamond dewdrops on the edges.

_`I wonder what this is! `_ Hanami slowly walked up to it.

Her hand touched the cool glass just as a strange weapon appeared in her hands. "A key?" Hanami just gawked at it feeling its incredible power. _`Don't be afraid. `_A girl's voice whispered in her mind. The key immediately forced her to point at the crystal flower causing it and the room to be engulfed into a gleaming radiance.

The boy groaned slowly waking up from his long nap. "N-Natsumi?" He whispered staring into the girl's crystal blue eyes.

"Sorry I don't know anyone with that name. Who is she?" Hanami shook her head and blushed at how handsome he was.

"Hey!" She cried catching him as he lost consciousness. Pouting, she started to gently shake him when suddenly there was a loud explosion. Hanami quickly protected them with her magic.

"That's one of your ninja techniques?" Miku coughed walking away from the smoke.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Yukina bragged. "It was a stupid move you could have made the ceiling cave in on us."

"Hehe, yeah I really need to think these things through." Yukina laughed nervously.

Miku just sighed; watched another girl tackle Yukina into a hug. "Yuki-chan! You're alive! I was so worried!"

Miku walked away giving them space.

"I was about to say the same thing." Yukina beamed returning the hug, overjoyed that her cousin and Chip were okay.

"Pika!" Chip cheered then sniffed Miku's black heeled boot. Miku ignored the cute fur ball and looked over at the strange boy. "A friend of yours?" She asked getting their attention.

"Oh yes!" Hanami started and quickly ran back to the boy. "I found him trapped inside this weird crystal flower." She explained gently brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

"I'll call Alex and we'll take him to the infirmary that's on the ship." Yukina alerted Alex and told him what happened.

"That's a bummer." He looked down at the screen and typed more buttons signaling the ship's door to open a while later.

_`I should go with them. `_Miku quietly followed them on board.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Hanami bit her lower lip very worried for this boy.

"It's hard to say at this point let him rest." Alex covered Kero's naked torso with the white blankets. _`Why does he have a weird dragon tattoo on his chest? `_ He wondered gently steering Hanami away from the bed. "I'm sure he'll be fine, why not go check up on how Yukina's doing?" Hanami nodded at Alex taking off.

"Yukina! Are you hurt anywhere? How many bandages do you need? Are you bleeding? Have you been poisoned?" Hanami frantically examined the kunoichi.

"Hana-chan I'm fine!" Yukina cried doing a backflip.

"Eh? I worry a lot about you, and so does everyone else." Hanami held Yukina's gaze.

"I know." Yukina sighed. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Miku watched the sappy scene hiding her disgust.

"Oh this is my friend; she saved me from that fiend." Yukina looked over at Miku and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mi-"She got cut off and groaned from being tackled into a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving Yuki-chan!"

"Pika-pi. Pikachu!" Chip cheered also hugging Miku tightly.

"You're welcome." Miku wanted to kill them. She escaped, saying. "I'm Miku and you two were lucky that I was passing by." Miku cheerfully smiled.

"Miku? Oh my gosh just like Hatsune Miku!" Hanami screamed.

"Pika!" Chip applauded.

"Hatsune Miku yea!" Yukina giggled with Hanami.

"We are not the same!" Miku snapped.

"Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku!" Both Gullwings chanted happily.

"Knock it off!" Miku bellowed unsheathing her sword, losing her cool.

"Sorry." Hanami and Yukina quickly apologized bowing.

"Say Miku, do you want to join the gullwings?" Yukina smiled slyly at their new friend.

"Gullwings?" Miku raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah." Hanami smiled then explained what their group was.

"Why, would I join your little cheerleader/thief squad?"

Miku huffed folding her arms. "So you'll join?" Yukina gasped excitedly.

"What? I never said I would!" Miku exclaimed angrily.

"Yea, she joined us!" Hanami cried hugging Miku again. Yukina also celebrated breaking out the sake that Yuko gave her.

"I'm going to take a shower." Miku pouted storming off. _`All according to plan. I've joined them! `_The assassin smirked undressing herself in one of the bathrooms.

"Miku your clothes are torn and Hanami and I are going shopping right now. Do you want to wear anything particular?" Yukina called from behind the door.

"Caress Endless Kiss: Creamy Vanilla and Sandalwood body wash?" Miku blinked at the sweet scented bottle and rubbed the shimmering liquid into her skin.

"Sorry if you don't like that scent. I think it's very pretty." Yukina sweat dropped hearing what Miku said.

"It's fine. I like Caress body wash too." Miku blushed then added. "Just buy me jeans and a few shirts; I'm not much of a shopper."

Yukina nodded. "Okay."

"Nothing pink!" Miku shouted.

Yukina giggled, "Aww but pink will look so cute on you!"

"Don't you dare!" Miku growled as the warm water washed away the vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner from her hair.

Yukina laughed, "You are going to need more clothes than just shirts and jeans, silly!" Yukina giggled.

"If the clothes are pink you die." Miku retorted with a pulse mark.

"Bye, bye." Yukina took off.

"What an interesting target." Miku whispered.

She dried herself off and got dressed what Hanami laid out for her, which were dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

* * *

**AN:** YEA! This chapter is done, now to do include ZOMBIES in the next one! XD! Miku's character is very standoffish and she is a lot like her mother. Guess who it is. Tell me how you feel about her character. XD. How great she is. I hope she is cool. Yup, its about time I re- introduce Kero. You didn't see that coming did you? :D Kero is back but won't be waking up anytime soon. I wonder who the mysterious girl was that talked to Hanami! If you guys want, you can guess who she is. :3 Please review and read this. :3 More of Miku will be in the next chapter and we get to glimpse something important from her past. ^^ Yukina's other cousin will be introduced as well, her name is Xishi!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Spring of the Dead (part 1)

* * *

Sayuri felt a cherry blossom petal brush against her cheek then watched it fly away in the wind.

_`This school is bigger than Destiny island's.`_

She thought swept in the flow of other students entering the double doors.

"Hi, I'm Rei Miyamoto. You must be the new girl everyone's been talking about this morning."

Sayuri quickly closed her locker, before the other girl could see her weapons.

Master Rinoa told her to take her weapons with her everywhere, just in case if fiends or if Ultimecia tries to mess with her again.

"Sayuri!" Sayuri smiled back.

"Pretty name. ... I'd better give you a tour, before class starts. So come on." Rei said.

Green eyes took one last look at the silver locker, then joined the orange haired girl.

"What books are you looking for? Rei asked following Sayuri down another aisle.

"Magic!" Sayuri answered happily looking at a new book and flipped through its pages.

"Magic?" Rei repeated.

"Yeah! I need a magical book on flowers. Master Rinoa's orders. I can't wait to learn how to use flowers as weapons!"

Sayuri squealed putting the book away and quickly grabbed another one.

The new girl and her master looked very similar. Rinoa sometimes calls Sayuri by her nicknames Kone-chan, Koneko.

Or occasionally _imouto, _which means little sister.

Only difference between them, was that Sayuri had black hair with light blue streaks instead of brown.

Unlike Rinoa's brown eyes, hers were green.

"Okay?" Rei sweatdropped, wondering what school she came from.

Sayuri faced her new friend, her rosy pink shimmering lips were pressed together in a pout.

"Aww, this library doesn't have it." The green eyed girl stomped her foot.

_'I was so sure it was here! I sensed it.'_

Sayuri inwardly huffed, placing the book back on the shelf.

Rei chuckled nervously patting her head. "Hey I'm sure you'll find it eventually."

"Thanks for making me so happy!"

Sayuri enveloped her friend into a tight hug.

_'Flowers?'_ Rei gasped. "W-We should go to class now! ... Sorry!" Sayuri blushed quickly releasing her.

There she was, the girl of his dreams chatting with the new girl. Rei had bright brown eyes. The angel's long tresses always sparkled in the light.

"I'm sorry" Sayuri apologized bumping into a guy.

"No its okay." Takashi smiled. Sayuri smiled shyly back.

Rei wasn't thrilled to see him.

"What's your name?" Takashi asked breaking the sort of awkward silence.

"Sayuri, and you?" She giggled.

"His name is Takashi Komuro. Takashi is nothing but a perverted bastard, so stay away from him Sayuri. Plus he's a useless slacker."

Rei warned, yanking the girl away.

"Rei!" Takashi called running to catch up to them.

_'How can you say those things in front of the new girl? That was low!'_ He thought angrily.

Rei stopped and met his smoldering glare with her own.

Sayuri sweat-dropped at them. "Nyu!" She mewed trying to make things better with her cute catchphrase, but the couple wouldn't budge.

The sharp ring of a bell broke the spell. Takashi turned his head away in disgust. Rei pulled Sayuri down the hallway, saying " Let's go!"

"Rei was that your boyfriend?" Sayuri carefully asked playing with her fingers.

"No, no way in hell would he ever be my boyfriend! I already have someone!" Rei nearly yelled in rage.

"R-Right!" Sayuri laughed nervously.

_'Why do you ask stupid questions and make things awkward for everyone?'_ Sayuri scolded herself.

She introduced herself in class then took a seat near Rei.

Getting bored she went over Rinoa's magic lessons in her head while staring at the breathtaking cherry trees outside.

* * *

Sayuri's POV:

That night before everything ended, and the stars sparkled in the night sky, I felt a sense of dread.

* * *

A decaying zombie hobbled its way down the empty dark streets hungry for human flesh.

Its disgusting decomposing flesh made gurgling sounds as it walked in the lazy whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

* * *

8:22 A.M First day of Z-day!

* * *

"May I please use the restroom?" Sayuri asked. The teacher looked at her, a piece of chalk in his hand. She had interrupted him in middle of the problem.

"Sure." He nodded, allowing the girl to be excused. Sayuri hurriedly left the room, she had to go!

* * *

_`Cross my heart and hope to die. ... Stick a needle in my eye.`_

Takashi sighed moping about his first love, she was his best friend's now. He gasped seeing some sort of commotion taking place.

"Who are you? Stop this nonsense at once!" One of the teacher's ordered. "Who is that a vagrant?" Takashi wondered out loud.

"Stop it at once or I'll call the police!" The female teacher shouted. The strange man was still ignoring her.

"Now, now Hayashi-sensei." The man next to her tsked. "No need to raise your voice, I'll get him." Teshima-sensei assured as he approached the ignorant guy.

"Now look here!" Teshima growled grabbing the guy's shirt and roughly pulling him closer.

"Stop it we don't use violence in this school." Hayashi scolded, glaring at him.

"Yeah, but he's strong." Teshima muttered.

Takashi kept watching to see what was going to happen.

The strange man immediately bit Teshima's arm quickly drawing blood. "T-Teshima, hold on!" Ms. Hayashi screamed watching the killer take a deeper bite.

"Its no good, the bleeding won't stop!" Another teacher proclaimed also scared out of his mind.

The teachers helplessly watched Teshima's body squirm underneath his killer.

Finally Teshima's body went limp and the smell of blood was in the air.

"H-He's dead!" One of the teachers whispered in fear. Hayashi covered her mouth. "I-It can't be!"

Moments later Teshima's hand moved and he opened his eyes, but there was something off about them.

"Teshima sensei! Teshima sensei, are you okay?" Ms. Hayashi cried moving to give him a hug.

"Thank go-" Her sentenced was cut short. A shrilling cry escaped her lips, when he pulled her shirt down, and bit her neck.

Takashi's eyes widened not believing what he just witnessed. "Wh-What on earth just happened?" He asked. His feet quickly raced down the hallway and charged into the classroom. The teacher was not surprised.

"Komura! Its not enough that you skip my class, but then you interrupt my lesson!" The teacher roared angrily watching Takashi catch his breath.

Takashi ignored the teacher and grabbed Rei's hands in his. "Come with me, we're getting out of here!" He said quickly.

"Uh?" Rei asked. Takashi yanked Rei out of her seat. "What on earth, I'm in the middle of class." Rei protested. "It doesn't matter come!" Takashi shot back.

"What are you doing Komura?" Saya shouted. "What's he thinking?" One student laughed while others joined in on the fun.

_`Is this his way of asking her out? So bossy!`_ Kouta thought, his glasses glinting from the sunlight.

"Takashi, what are you doing to Rei?" Hisashi growled grabbing his arm. Takashi faced him, a serious look on his face. "There's been a murder at the front gate." He explained. "Its real bad." He added. Hisashi cocked his head to the side. "For real?" He asked. "Hey listen to me, Komura!" Rei yelled, but didn't get his attention. "What would I get out of lying about that?" Takashi asked Hisashi.

"Until you give me a good reason! I'm-" Rei started. Takashi's anger got the best of him, so he slapped her.

"Just listen to me!" He yelled. Hisashi understood, asking their sensei to excuse them.

"Something messed up went down at the front gate. If you value your life, you'll escape." Takashi said running down the hallway with his friends.

"At the gate? That's it?" Rei asked. Takashi looked back at her, "Somebody was at the gate. Some P.E. teachers went to check it out. Something went wrong and now..." He paused. "Teachers are killing each other." He finished.

Rei gasped, "There's no way, that'd ever-" Takashi interrupted her, "Fine then go ahead and die." Rei glared at him and pouted.

"What you forget about something?" Takashi asked Hisashi.

"If what you say is true, we'll need these." Hisashi said, breaking a the handle off of a mop then handed it to Rei.

"What about you?" Takashi questioned holding a bat. "I've got a belt in karate, it'll do." He said.

Soon the speaker made an announcement.

**"Attention all students and staff. Attention all students and staff! A violent outbreak has taken place on school grounds-."**

"Took them long enough." Takashi muttered.

* * *

Sayuri dried her hands and applied her pink lipstick. "Outbreak?" She wondered staring at her reflection. "Is this some kind of joke?"

* * *

The announcement continued.** "All students are instructed to follow staff to safety at once! I repeat a violent outbreak has taken place on-"** The speaker paused suddenly. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaah!"

* * *

The scream startled Sayuri so much that she jumped and slipped on her lipstick tube. "Gya!" She cried and fell down.

* * *

"Save me! Please stop! Save me! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow! Save me I'm going to die! Gywaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The speaker screamed. Dead silence filled the school. Students stood frozen in fear until they panicked and raced out of the classrooms. Sayuri exited the bathroom, and was instantly hit by a wave of panicked classmates and teachers. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, roughly getting shoved left and right. The back of her head hit a locker with a sharp bang. Slowly, the images of running feet, and the sound of screaming turned into a huge blur just as her green eyes fell shut.

* * *

**AN:** XD. I changed the new girl's name, and its better than the old one. XD. Plus I mentioned Rinoa. XD. Oh Koneko means Kitten in Japanese, Kone-chan is still kitten. I believe. Its a cuter nickname version of Koneko. Its Sayuri's nickname, because she sounds like an adorable kitten when she says her "Nyu." catchphrase. I hope its cuute. Trying to make her character like a fun, bubbly, cute little sister to Rinoa and other characters. X3. Please tell me your thoughts, don't hold them back!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Spring of the Dead part 2

* * *

"Tee-hee." A little girl giggled watching a zombie with a huge stomach begin to tear and gnaw at a boy's flesh. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The boy's blood curdling scream echoed through the crimson soaked streets of the city. A good chunk of his arm was now missing. His blood sprayed everywhere like a fountain, and landed in the lake inches from him. An eyeball landed in the water moments later. The stench of death lingered in the air. Millions of meaty corpses littered the ground while others hungrily found new victims. Sharp nails furiously scratched at the poor soul's stomach while the boy desperately fought for his life.

Noticing her mistress's narrowed eyes, the servant also looked at the gruesome display. "Does it not please you?" She asked mismatched sapphire blue and golden eyes now rested on the smaller figure. The little girl stayed silent. Her sparkling doll like pink eyes watched the Sakura petals dance everywhere.

The boy desperately tried to scratch out the zombie's other eye, but screamed more as he felt sharp teeth tear off his left ear and then sank deep into his forehead. "No, its fine." Her whisper matched the gentle breeze around them.

A ghost of a playful smile tugged at the little girl's lips. She caught one of the flower petals in her hand.

Silence fell between servant and mistress and the only sounds that could be heard were the boy's screams and flesh being ripped apart.

_`Its highly unlike my mistress to grow bored of her entertainment so quickly.`_

The servant woman closed her eyes just as a petal brushed her long curly orange hair.

"Something is bothering you." She stated and opened her eyes watching the little girl almost release the captive petal.

_`Why?` _The little girl thought watching the older boy finally punch and kick the zombie off of him.

The calm servant waited patiently for her mistress to speak.

_`Why?`_

A girl with gorgeous blue and green mismatched eyes immediately came to mind.

She tightened her fist around the captive Sakura petal.

It confused her as to why the human girl didn't give into suicide like so many others easily did. She perked the demon princess's interest.

A right foot from his victim, landed in the crystal clear lake with a few toes missing.

"Why do humans desperately cling to life when all hope is lost?"

Blood oozed out of the boy's body and sloshed into the clear water.

Her mistress giggled to her annoyance. The servant looked at the boy before them, and sighed. "Humans are emotional and fragile creatures, my lady."

"I think they are funny." The princess chuckled having so much fun. She released the captive cherry blossom petal as the wind played with her long blue hair.

"P-Please He-Help me!" His anguish cry sent delightful chills down the princess's spine.

It was painful, but he crawled away from the fat corpse, bloody entrails were seeping out of his stomach.

His tears blurred his vision, so he could barely see the little girl and her servant on top of the hill above him overlooking the lake.

He coughed blood outstretching his hand to the innocent girl.

She only smiled creepily at the poor boy. "Be a good toy for me-" Her grin grew bigger when he screamed as she twisted his organs with her power. The pain within him increased, and slowly ripped his fleshy tissues and muscles. His veins began to come out of his arms, and legs.

"...and break."

His torn organs burst along with his body as though a bomb went off inside him.

"Its raining! Yeaaa!" The little girl squealed and jumped into a blood puddle getting her servant's dress wet.

The servant smiled watching the little princess run around the Sakura tree while the bloody rain stained its pure blossoms.

Her innocent laughter was music to the servant's ears.

* * *

Blood soaked the walls everywhere within the school creating an overwhelmingly foul stench. Kohta yelped tripping over a girl's body. "Okay, the next hallway appears to have no zombies." Saya whispered peeking around the next corner. "Kohta?" She asked when she didn't hear an answer. "What are you doing?" She hissed. The idiot was laying down next to a dead girl's body caressing her hair. "Hehe, I tripped and the next thing I know, I'm meeting a hot girl." He laughed nervously standing up. "A hot girl that's dead!" Saya snapped. Honestly this guy was the stupidest person she's ever met. Even Takashi had to have more brain cells than this moran. "What do you mean dead? ... How do you know?" Kohta gasped looking the beautiful girl over. Saya wanted to hurt him, but since she was a very nice person she refrained herself. "I know she's dead, because one she's covered in blood and two we passed several bodies on our way here." Saya let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh that makes sense." Kohta nodded. Noticing a sudden grimace on the boy's face, she decided to be nice again. "What's wrong now?" Saya was about to lose her cool. Kohta stroked the girl's silky black hair and admired her blue streaks. He paused staring at the girl's angelic face.

"She's so hot!" He whined like a puppy giving Saya an adorable puppy dog pout.

"If you want to waste your time being a pervert to a corpse fine by me. Don't come crying when she turns into a zombie and eats you!"

Saya yelled storming off around the corner.

Kohta had to make the most difficult decision that any man would have to make if they were him right now. Stay here and die by a hot girl's hands or live. Minutes later Saya heard running footsteps. "Saya wait for me! Please don't leave me!" Kohta screamed catching up to her. "I'm such a nice person, so be grateful that I didn't ditch you." Kohta shook his head repeatedly. "Just stick with me and everything will be fine." Saya sighed still wanting to smack him. Kohta followed her down the corridor leaving the unconscious girl behind. Blood dripped down her face from the cut on her forehead.

* * *

Takashi looked back at Rei, questioning her. "Ready?"

Rei nodded and smiled. "Yeah!"

Zombies began breaking down their barricade much faster than anticipated.

"Turn it on!" Takashi commanded, so rei moved as quickly as she could.

Water sprayed everywhere gushing out of the hose. "Whoa ... Shit!" Takashi yelled, trying to get a hold of it.

"Takashi!" Rei screamed coming to the rescue.

"I got it." He assured her. A group of zombies tried taking down their barricade's wall. They groaned and snarled as their nails clawed at it until they bled.

"You guys sound like you're having fun over there." Takashi complimented, frowning.

"I wish I could be as carefree as all of you assholes!" He grimaced more.

"Eat this!" He shouted spraying the corpses, some of them falling down the stairs.

* * *

"Okada." A boy gasped staring at the zombie in front of him.

A nurse with ample breasts walked passed him looking perplexed. She was oblivious to the student's terror.

"This isn't good, neither the police nor the fire fighters are picking up." She placed a delicate finger against her chin thinking.

_`Where are they?`_ She wondered then started thinking about zombies.

"Even after being treated, everyone who gets bitten dies. And then those who are bitten come back as the living dead. ... This is just like a Romero film!"

The scared student looked back at her sweat dropping. "Is this really the time for that? We have to get out of here, Shizuka sensei." He said.

"Hold on, I want to take everything I can carry." The nurse said rummaging through her medicine cabinet.

The student cursed seeing the corpse rise and try to bite him, "Please hurry!" He shouted.

Within moments, zombies from behind the windows broke through the glass, and others barged into the room through the front door.

"Shizuka sensei!" The boy wailed quickly standing in front of her, but then zombies quickly ganged up on him.

"Agh! Gah!... Sensei! Hurry run away!" He screamed watching in helpless horror as a zombie grabbed his arm.

The nurse coward in fear, a puzzled look twisted her beautiful features. "Ah... Uh. ... Err?" She stammered, trying to remember something important.

"What did you say your name was again?" She asked still utterly confused.

"Huh?" The boy gasped, then screamed when a zombie bit his arm.

"Ah!" She backed up against the windows as the zombies inched towards her.

"W-Wait!" She gasped staring at a zombie inches away from her face.

Someone with a wooden sword quickly knocked out the zombies, saving the nurse's life.

"Huh?" The nurse asked, with tear filled eyes.

The boy that was bitten panted also looked at the dark beautiful girl with long purple hair.

She leaned down to his level placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm the captain of the kendo team, Saeko Busujima." She introduced herself.

"What is your name, second year?" She gently asked him. She looked as if she could have been a female samurai in another life time.

"Kazu Ishii." He rasped, blood drooled out of his mouth.

The nurse quickly rushed over to them, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her medicine bag.

Standing up, the girl complimented, "Ishii-kun, you did well in protecting Marikawa-sensei. I admire your courage."

"But you know what happens to those who are bitten, don't you? ... Do you want your friends and family to see you like that? I've never killed anyone before, but I will help you. " She said with sympathy in her voice. She felt really bad for him, the least she could do was help this poor soul in his final moments.

"P-Please just do it." He smiled through his pain knowing this was inevitable.

"Wait! W-What are you?" The nurse almost shrieked eyes so wide, that Saeko thought they would fall out.

"I know you are a nurse, but I'll ask you not to interfere." Saeko comforted her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her hand gripped the hilt of her wooden sword, "Protecting a man's pride..." She raised it high above her head while watching the light fade from Ishii's eyes.

"Is a woman's duty." She finished swinging the sword. A sickening thwack echoed in the room along with brains and blood smacking the window.

* * *

A little girl ran through the bustling crowd, clutching an armful of yellow azaleas. Vibrant pink petals fell from the sky like snowflakes. She bumped into a young woman. "I'm sorry." She stammered and closed her eyes waiting for a lecture. Miku's sapphire red eyes stared at the memory which flooded back to her.

~"For you." A little girl with long silver curly hair smiled. Her bright sapphire red eyes matched her own. Miku smiled taking the flowers. "Why the early birthday present?" Miku asked sitting down in the field of flowers. "Because-" The little girl also sat down. "I don't know how long you'll be gone on your next mission. So whenever you see flowers, promise me you'll think of us. Okay?" Miku smiled. ~

Miku waved the distant memory away. "Its fine just be more careful."

The little girl opened her green eyes, startled by the young woman's kindness.

"Emiko!" A woman with long brown hair and blue eyes waved at them. "Coming!" Emiko yelled, waving back. She turned to Miku, smiling. "Bye."

Miku watched Emiko leave with her mother dropping the yellow azalea that the sweet girl gave her.

She didn't know where her feet were taking her and she didn't care.

_`I need pleasure.`_ Miku thought with a shiver.

A smirk curved the ends of her pink glossed lips seeing an aged cathedral.

She slowly climbed the old stone steps, smelling the various flowers.

Gorgeous stained glass windows cast colorful light into the dark sanctuary.

Miku walked over to one of the angels, they were all carved in pure marble and assumed different poses.

The silent female looked up at Miku with hopeful pupil less eyes, hands clasped together over her heart.

Her angel wings stretched outwards as if the big statue was getting ready to fly.

Lights changed different colors, hiding behind a tall crucifix which overlooked the sanctuary.

"Hello miss." A young man in black greeted.

Miku's porcelain skin seemed to glow in the sunlight to his delight.

He blushed quickly looking away from her revealing cleavage.

"And you are?" She raised a dark eyebrow.

"Takeuchi Junnosuke." He replied.

"I am Miku." Miku's full glossy lips smiled back.

"You look like one of Yuki-chan's friends." Miku said softly.

"I do?" He asked, Miku nodded. He did look sort of like Watanuki, it was the black hair, black attire, and the glasses.

Takeuchi took a closer look at the girl, her red eyes sparkled like rubies.

_`Her eyes almost look like blood.`_ He thought, mesmerized by their beauty.

Takeuchi's heart beat quickened and his breath caught in his throat.

_`What the hell is he staring at?`_ Miku anger veined, she wasn't used to people staring at her for this long.

Temptation got the better of him, he wanted to touch her soft skin.

She was an exotic angel sent from Heaven.

His brown eyes couldn't stray away from her face or curves.

He was blinded by the gruesome fate she had in store for him.

Deciding to give him a reward for being an easy prey, Miku smiled flirtatiously.

_`Hehe, such a fool. I can't let him see this monster underneath flawless skin. Not yet.`_

She thought thirsting for his blood more.

* * *

~Miku's scientific boss's image suddenly popped on screen. "Good morning. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Miku said, she was also tired. "In the school, you are in front of, there are computer chips hidden inside a lab."

"What's so great about these computer chips?" She asked.

"They are powerful chips that have to do with the Black Rose Society." His glasses glinted in the sunlight.

"Black Rose society? I've never heard of them." Miku was perplexed.

"Rarely, anyone has. They control and bring order to Dreamscape, even the police are their servants. I've heard rumors, they harness these powerful chips for something. Possibly gain complete control over their own world and keep people in their place."

"Sounds a bit cliché and too feminine to be a ruthless group." Miku said dryly with a smirk.

Her boss smirked back. "I was thinking the same thing. We shouldn't dwell on such matters, they have eyes and ears, everywhere. ... Please be careful Miku. You're like daughter to me." Miku chuckled, "That's sweet. I don't need your worried emotions."

Miku's eyes looked at a police car, two men stared back at her acting casual. "I'll be in and out." She assured him, watching the screen disappear.

She easily entered the school with a flock of students practically invisible.

"Hi, I'd like to enroll here." Miku smiled cheerfully at the plump woman behind her desk.

"O-Oh!" The thirty something year old woman gasped. "You must be a new student. What's your name, dearie?"

"Miku!" Miku chirped. "That's a lovely name. I'm sure a beautiful girl like you will make friends right away."

Miku smiled sweetly while she told the woman her size and received the girl's uniform.

She made her lip quiver and her eyes welled up with tears. "What's wrong?" The woman asked gently.

"I-I'm not sure if you have an extra boy's uniform. My big brother is the same height as me." Miku started to cry.

"No. No. You're in luck, Miku. I do have another boy's uniform. I think its the right size."

Miku looked up and grabbed the woman's hands in hers.

"Thank you so much." She cried, making the woman laugh and gently pat her head.

Miku paid for the uniforms and walked down the hallway waving goodbye.

She slipped inside the girl's bathroom, and changed into the boy's uniform.

The crisp white short sleeved shirt's neckline showed most of her breasts.

Despite this irritating perverted flaw, she liked the dark green tie and grey pants.

A boy with violet spiky hair, wearing the same school boy's uniform wandered the hallways.

"Excuse me, where can I find Lab: 0047?" Miku asked a girl, with long pink hair styled into pigtails.

The girl cheerfully gave her directions. Miku thanked her and found it sometime later.

Natsuno watched a girl with long snowy hair take his breath away as she brushed passed him.

_`I wonder what she's up to.`_ His curiosity got the better of him, so he followed the mysterious girl up the stairs.

Miku hacked into the room's security system and killed it.

Turning off the lights Miku quickly started looking, making her eyes glow.

"What are-" Natsuno was cut off by an invisible force slamming him into a wall.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." The girl purred, a murderous glint in her eye.

"Why'd you follow me here?" Miku asked, her invisible power choking him.

"I got curious." Natsuno coughed kicking Miku's stomach.

She wasn't expecting that, usually humans would cower in fear.

Her hand grabbed the hilt of her sword, that suddenly appeared at her side.

Thinking fast Natsuno tackled her to the ground. He'd knocked the sheathed blade away in the process.

"Why are you hacking into rooms? ... Do you even go to this school?" Natsuno demanded.

Miku struggled underneath him, the stupid idiot had her pinned down.

She gasped feeling his hand squeezing her breast.

It took the boy a few minutes to realize what he was doing.

Natsuno quickly withdrew his hand blushing. "I-I-I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

Miku's vectors sent him crashing into the window, scratching his arms.

He barely dodged an onslaught of deadly attacks. _`How do you attack something you can't see?`_

The boy tried fighting back, and somehow managed to snatch her gun from her back pocket.

"Stay back!" He yelled, cocking the gun. His body shook with raw fear.

Miku's full glossed lips curved upwards into a sadistic smile. She began walking, taking slow deliberate steps.

Natsuno's violet eyes were wild, his breathing came out in quick breaths.

Miku giggled, she could hear the frantic rhythm of his heart beat inside his chest.

Closing his eyes, Natsuno's fingers squeezed the trigger.

Miku's vectors deflected some of the bullets, but she allowed some of them to hit her chest, neck, and forehead.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you yet." Her disheveled hair showed one hungry eye staring deep into his horror stricken soul.

The metal bullets that hit her, dropped to the floor with a vibrating clang.

"What are you?" He whispered backing away against the wall.

Ignoring him, she soon found the targeted chips.

"Unless you want to face death, I suggest you leave." She chuckled darkly.

Gun fire sprayed bullets at Miku, who didn't flinch.

The sudden shift in events still surprised her.

Natsuno shoved her out of the way, scrambling to get to the door, his freedom.

He took one scared look at Miku before running down the hallway.

Miku's vectors ripped open one of their backs, then squished the top of their heads.

She escaped the bullets, by crashing through one of the windows.

Glass shards that looked like sparkles in the sun light swirled around her;

Miku looked graceful while she plummeted to the ground, her long hair gently brushing her face.

The officer quickly dashed to the broken window.

There was no bloody corpse in sight, so the girl had obviously escaped with the damned computer chips. ~

* * *

"M-May I ask, Why are you wearing a boy's school uniform?"

Takeuchi asked nervously snapping out of his daze.

"I prefer pants than skirts." Miku answered with a slight smirk.

Takeuchi smiled, "Well then Miku, welcome to the Crystal Lotus. I'm the Father of this church."

_`No wonder he's dressed all in black.`_ Miku thought.

"What is the Crystal Lotus, Father?" The girl asked.

"My apologies, this must be your first visit to Dreamscape." Takeuchi felt flustered for not noticing that she was obviously someone new.

"The Crystal Lotus is the only Church in all of the huge seven districts that make up Dreamscape."

"A utopia?" Miku guessed watching the Sakura petals dance in the gentle breeze outside.

The Father nodded. "Yes, you could say that this is Heaven on Earth. This is the very first City with over highly advanced technology. Everything here is perfect. People rarely get sick, we have rich schools, and a great security system."

Takeuchi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Pausing, he showed Miku his white bracelet.

Miku saw Yukina wearing that same bracelet, when she showed her around Dreamscape the other day.

_"_Everyone that stays here must get one bracelet for protection. I'm surprised you didn't. You mustn't have filled out the form._" _He chuckled.

_`And to keep everyone in line.`_ Miku felt uneasy. Worry for Yukina's safety clouded her brain.

"Hehe, sorry I got over excited there for a minute." Takeuchi cleared his throat.

Beneath their false frozen smiles, the angels taunted and grinned evilly at Miku.

"The Crystal Lotus dates back to the Black Plague's beginning. I'm still shocked its still standing in one piece after so many years. We worship the Flower Goddess who ruled a kingdom that Dreamscape was built over." The Father explained the fairy tale. _`Goddess?`_ Miku burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" The Father asked, not seeing what was so amusing.

"A Goddess let alone a God can't save you from death. The after life is nothing but a shallow continuation of darkness and despair."

Miku snickered, at the appalled look on his face.

Before the Father could say another word, her vectors started to slice his body to shreds.

His precious blood sprayed everywhere, Takeuchi's screams bounced off the walls.

Miku had that excited sadistic look on her face watching his flesh and bones get torn apart.

Pools of blood tainted the sanctuary and its dazzling stained glass windows.

She licked blood off her face watching the angels cry crimson tears.

* * *

_`Where am I?`_ Sayuri thought groggily fluttering her green eyes open.

A low growl and her clear vision helped remember what happened earlier.

Jumping to her feet she froze when one hungry zombie looked at her.

He shuffled towards her blood and a piece of flesh dripping from his mouth.

Sayuri focused her breathing to stay calm.

The zombie made growling and gurgling sounds, his decayed hand reached out almost touching her face.

She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming and clamped a hand over her mouth for good measure.

Luckily, the zombie turned away shuffling along the wet floor.

sighed taking careful steps down the hallway until she found her locker.

The distraught girl fumbled with her locker alerting zombies from both directions.

More zombies surrounded her by the time she pulled out her weapons.

She fired her guns blowing the zombies' brains out, some bullets blew body parts against the wall.

_`Shit!`_ She cursed, dropping her empty guns.

A larger group of zombies now cornered the helpless girl.

Light glowed in her hands to her amazement.

Emerald green eyes beheld a very unusual weapon.

"What is this? ... A key?" Sayuri gasped examining the beautiful light blue and purple weapon.

The pommel was heart shaped white small snowflakes decorated the blade.

Angel wings which mirrored her own decorated the sides, and the key teeth had a few white glittering azaleas and blue waves.

The chain was made up of pink seashells.

Sayuri gave her opponents a challenging smile, and then charged into battle.

Blood sprayed on her on school girl uniform and got the floors and walls messier.

She wiped blood off her face just as her ears picked up an earth shattering scream.

"Hold on!" She cried quickly running in the scream's direction.

* * *

Saya screamed drilling deeper into the zombie's flesh, she could feel it try get to her.

Sayuri arrived joining a group of students. Rei smiled at her in greeting then they both gazed at the poor girl.

Eyes met each other, and the group agreed to quickly fend off the rest of the zombies.

Takashi took down several with a baseball bat, while Sayuri saved him from behind, knocking down a zombie with her keyblade.

When it was over, Saya shivered covered in blood.

Sayuri flicked blood off her weapon, facing the others.

"You know nurse, Marikawa. I am Saeko Busujima, third year class A." Saeko greeted them, looking at Takashi and Sayuri.

Takashi went first, "Takashi Komuro, second year class B."

"You must be Busujima, who won the national championship last year, I'm Rei Miyamoto. I'm in the sojutsu club." Rei smiled.

"Ah, uh. I-I'm Kohta Hurano, from c-class B." Kohta said.

"Its nice to meet you." Saeko smiled at Kohta making him blush.

Sayuri blushed shyly when her green eyes met everyone's faces. "I'm Sayuri Nakamura, also from class B."

Kohta's blush turned scarlet red as he took in Sayuri's figure.

`Wait a minute she looks familiar.` He thought coming out of his fantasy world about dating her.

"Zombie!" Kohta screamed, scrambling away from the beautiful girl.

Sayuri wore a cute confused look on her face.

"She's not dead." Rei said, sweat dropping.

"Nuh uh, I cradled her dead body in my arms in the hallway earlier. My mind imagined a lot of date scenarios and then our wedding."

Kohta explained. Everyone stared at him with blank stares.

"Don't judge me!" He blushed.

Sayuri hugged him as he squirmed in her hug. "I wasn't dead, just unconscious silly." She giggled.

"You were?" Sayuri nodded, in the hug.

_`Boobies.`_ Kohta smirked, hugging her back.

"What's with all you guys acting friendly?" Saya asked watching Sayuri break the hug.

"What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi asked.

"Don't treat me like an idiot, I'm a genius! ... Give me the respect I deserve!" Saya screeched angrily.

"Alright that's enough." Saeko said, putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Ah, Ahh, Ahh. My clothes are stained. ... I'll need to have mama take them to the cleaner's."

Saya uttered staring at her blood stained reflecting in a mirror.

Tears leaked from her eyes, then she cried in Saeko's arms.

Later, Sayuri rested on the floor near Rei.

"That's a very cute weapon you've got there." The orange haired girl beamed.

"Thank you, but I have no clue what it is. I've never seen it before."

Sayuri traced the sparkling soft Azalea flowers with her fingers.

Saya leaned over the sink taking out her contacts.

"Takagi, are you alright?" Kohta asked walking up to her.

Saya looked up surprised to see him.

"Ah. Glasses!" Kohta gasped in awe.

"So what, my contacts will just fall out if I keep them in." Saya said heatedly.

"Marikawa sensei, where are your car keys?" Takashi asked taking the water bottle she gave him.

"Oh, they are in my bag." Marikawa replied sifting through it.

"Will your car be able to hold all of us?" Saeko asked folding her arms.

"Uh!" Marikawa sweat dropped.

"What about micro buses, the clubs and teams use? The keys are on the hanger on the wall."

Saeko listened to Kohta, absorbing the information.

"They're still there." He pointed at the window.

"Sure taking a bus works, but where should we go?" Marikawa asked, really wondering.

"We need to make sure our families are okay. We'll go to everyone's houses and if they need it, we'll do what we can to help. After that we should find some place safe."

Takashi said. Sayuri was worried for their safety, zombies were everywhere.

"There should already be a place like that-" Saya started to say.

"Police men and whoever else have authority are probably taking people to shelters." Sayuri piped up.

Saya nodded. "Yeah, what she said."

"Rei, what's wrong?" Takashi asked seeing that she turned on the TV.

The TV grabbed everyone's attention.

_**"'With riots occurring everywhere, the government is looking into how to combat this emergency.'" **_The news woman said.

"Riots? What riots?" Takashi wondered out loud.

Sayuri stood near Takashi silently thinking the same thing.

* * *

Haruhi browsed the rows of different flowers.

`Which one would he like?` She placed a finger on her chin deep in thought.

"Hi, may I help you find something?" Yukina asked approaching another customer.

"Yes. I'm looking for something better than a rose, but it has to mean love too." Haruhi smiled, then asked. "Are those contact lenses?"

Yukina anger veined a little, she was tired of people asking her that.

"No, they my actual eyes." She said defensively.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. They are really pretty." Haruhi quickly said, blushing.

_`Idiot, now you insulted an employee.`_ Haruhi mentally kicked herself.

"Its fine. ... A flower that also means love?" Yukina pondered, eyes searching the shelves.

Nothing seemed to jump out at her.

"What did Aerith teach me again?" Yukina asked herself.

"Aerith?" Haruhi blinked.

"She was like an aunt to me." Yukina explained softly fingering a delicate pink Hibiscus.

Haruhi didn't want to make her feel bad again, so she didn't press.

She noticed the employee wore a completely different school girl outfit than the one she was supposed to wear.

"My name is Haruhi. I go to a different school than you."

Yukina looked back and smiled. "Cool. I'm Yukina Yukishiro. I go to Dreamscape High. What school do you go to?"

"Ouran High." Haruhi beamed, their schools were close by each other.

"I've walked by that school a few times, I swear it looks like something out of a fairy tale."

Haruhi and Yukina laughed.

Yukina found the perfect flower bouquet for her new friend.

"'The local death toll has already surpassed 1,000. The Governor has declared a state of emergency requested-'"

Both Yukina and Haruhi were shocked hearing sudden gunshots in the background.

The news woman quickly lowered her body also startled.

"'Those are gunshots! The police have open fire! I don't know exactly what's going on, but..."

She screamed as the cameraman quickly zoomed in on dead bodies sitting up, still trapped in body bags.

"'H-Help me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The TV went blank.

A sickening feeling twisted Yukina's stomach, she took off her green apron and ran out the door.

"Yukina!" Haruhi yelled watching her friend disappear into the stream of people.

Miku raced down the street driving a sweet red motorcycle.

Running a red light, she increased her speed, admiring the Sakura trees.

"Hooligan!" An old man shouted, waving his fist in the air.

Miku smirked like a badass.

Yukina dashed into the street, into a panic.

Startled, Miku slammed on her breaks, almost running a girl over.

The motorcycle skidded to a stop.

"Watch where you're going! Dumbass!" Miku anger-veined ripping her helmet off.

Her angry eyes softened a little in recognition, "Yukina?"

Yukina slowly stood up, her legs shaking, heart pounding in her chest.

"Y-Yeah." She stumbled and Miku helped her regain her footing.

Yukina's pink bow was almost untied, but she didn't seem to see that.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked, red eyes calculatingly judging the younger girl.

Something was off, Miku could taste her fear.

"I-I think Sayuri is in trouble!" Yukina blurted.

"Sayuri?" Miku never heard that name before.

"My other cousin!" Yukina shrieked, making Miku jump slightly.

She quickly showed Miku the news report from her white bracelet.

"The dead rising back to life? That's only supposed to happen in movies and videogames." Miku chuckled.

Her joke didn't ease Yukina's worry.

"I'll help you rescue your cousin. Hop on." Miku said, putting her helmet back on.

Yukina wasted no time getting on.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Yukina asked.

"Doesn't matter." Miku snapped as they sped away her green tie and Yukina's pink bow fluttered in the wind.

* * *

Sayuri tried contacting Yukina.

Her sphere had no signal.

"I'm sure you'll contact, your cousin soon." Kohta smiled.

Sayuri smiled back, thanking him.

The group fought zombies, and were finally on the bus with a snobbish teacher.

Sayuri agreed with Rei, she didn't like him either.

A screen appeared from her sphere.

_`What? B-But its to low to connect to the internet or the messaging system! How?`_

Sayuri's shocked face was seen by a new person on the other end.

A black L stained the white screen, something she has never seen before.

"Hello I am L. Sayuri Namkura, I need your help with a case I'm working on." The computer voice introduced the user.

"H-Hi. Wait how did you know my name? Are you a stalker?" Sayuri demanded.

Saeko leaned forward in her seat to hear this curious conversation better.

"No. I easily pulled up your file from your school. You are interested in detective work." L muttered nonchalantly.

Green eyes narrowed at the inky L letter on the screen. "That's why you need me to help you?" She asked.

"Your guess is incorrect. I'll discuss the case further when you arrive in Japan. Your usefulness would be most helpful."

This confused the girl more. "Why should I trust you?" Sayuri huffed.

_`Good question.`_ L thought taking a bite of his Snicker's bar.

"Because I know a way for you to escape this zombie infested city." The computer voice answered.

"Really?" Sayuri blinked, feeling hopeful. "How?"

"By airplane." L responded.

"Airplane." Sayuri repeated.

"We do have an air force here in the city." Saeko pitched in.

"Hey this is private!" Sayuri glared at her blushing.

Saeko giggled then looked out the window.

L cleared his throat making the girl face him.

"Yes. I made arrangements for Japanese FBI agents to escort you to Japan."

Sayuri nodded. "T-Thank you L."

"Then, will you help me?" L's black eyes stared into her green pools.

"Yes, besides you are saving my life." Sayuri smiled.

L realized he was smiling back. `What the heck is wrong with me?` He sighed.

"I'll see you later. Please stay safe." The computer voice said.

"Sayuri watched the screen go blank, then her sphere went back to hovering over her shoulder.

"Someone has a boyfriend!" Rei teased.

"No I don't!" Sayuri blushed trying to punch her.

After a few weeks of running, and fighting zombies, the group went back to Marikawa's house.

* * *

Blood dripped from a keyblade and a sword, corpses surrounding two girls fell one by one.

"Still no sign of her." Yukina sighed. "Don't worry we'll find Sayuri." Miku said taking the lead.

"Shouldn't we take your motorcycle with us?" Yukina glanced at the red motorcycle.

"I guess, but it isn't mine. ... I stole it." Miku smiled.

"Badass." Yukina complimented, smiling back.

"Why thank you." Miku bowed, they drove back to the empty house, their hiding place.

Yukina walked out of the restroom, hair still damp.

Her keyblade appeared in her hands again.

"What is that?" Miku finally asked. "A keyblade. I had that same dream last night. It sometimes comes to me-" The magical weapon disappeared. "And disappears." Yukina finished. "Strange." Miku resumed cleaning her bloody sword. Yukina nodded.

"Miku, where did you come from?" Yukina sat down next to her.

Miku knew these annoying questions would slip out eventually.

"Japan." Miku answered, sheathing her gleaming sword.

"Cool. What's your family like? Any brothers or sisters? I'm an only child." Yukina blushed.

"Its late." Miku said curtly standing up and headed to her room, which was across from Yukina's.

_`Was it something I said?`_ Yukina thought, removing her uniform and changed into a black tank top and blue pajama pants.

A family must have lived in the deserted house once, so clothes and food were easy to obtain for now.

Yukina was still out like a light, and Miku slept in the hallway leaning against the wall cradling her sword.

Sapphire red eyes slowly opened just as the first rays of sunlight flooded through the windows.

Miku yawned, quickly showered and got dressed in her red Lolita corset top and black jeans.

They stopped at her house, then Yukina's to get clothes, before coming to this war torn city.

Goose bumps snaked up her arms, the house was unusually cold this morning.

Slipping her black jacket on, she checked all the locks in the house.

Everything was secured.

An hour ticked by, still the sleeping beauty didn't stir.

It must have been hard for her companion to sleep.

Taking her sweet time, Miku entered Yukina's room.

Miku stroked Yukina's hair waiting for her to wake up.

Her fingers stilled, hearing thundering footsteps run up the stairs.

Yukina began waking up, but Miku gently stroked her hair easing her back to sleep.

Empty eyeball sockets quickly looked at her.

_`A new corpse? Its different and faster than the ones we've fought so far.`_

It showed more bones and blood than flesh. Part of its face was flesh.

Blood covered its body, a few intestines trailed the floor as it stepped into the room.

Miku slowly placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, while the other petted Yukina's head.

Sapphire red eyes, never blinked away from the grotesque face, they saw the zombie barely limped.

Growling rumbled deep inside its belly getting closer to its next victims.

"Princess, don't wake up yet." Miku whispered in Yukina's ear then smirked evilly at the zombie.

"Its been a long time since I last saw a zombie such as you." She chuckled darkly.

The zombie grinned evilly back, _`So its intelligent too?`_ Miku thought.

In a quick flash, Miku unsheathed her sword, just as the zombie lunged at them.

Doing a spinning move, her sword sliced deep into the corpse's body making it howl in pain.

Blood drenched the whole room, the zombie opened its jaw and tried getting up.

"Miku?" Yukina groggily woke up. Smelling a horrible stench, she gasped wide awake now.

"Morning." Miku greeted smiling, her sword stabbed the corpse's head.

"H-How did it get in here?" Yukina wailed shooting up from the bed.

Her bare feet made a squishing sound, when they stepped in a pool of blood.

A shiver snaked its way down her spine feeling the blood between her toes.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She reeled clutching her stomach.

Miku deflected blood off her sword again. "Take a-" Yukina was already in the bathroom starting the water.

The white haired girl chuckled at the oddball.

Yukina took a quick shower scrubbing her feet more times than the rest of her body.

The kunoichi was dressed in her cleaned school girl uniform.

Miku had already packed everything by the time, Yukina dried her hair.

Sounds of glass breaking came from downstairs.

Yukina followed Miku out of the house running into the streets.

* * *

Sayuri dried her tears, trying to pull herself together.

Puffy eyes wearily looked around the room.

Everyone was still a sleep.

The black L appeared on the white screen moments later.

"Good morning, Sayuri, what's wrong?" L asked seeing that the girl was troubled.

"I-Its my fault it has to be." Sayuri sniffled.

L attacked his banana split sundae, somewhat wishing he could share it with her.

"What did you do?" L asked piling chocolate chip cookies on top of each other.

"I caused the zombie outbreak!" Sayuri cried, almost waking the others up.

"That's a very serious claim." L muttered, taking another big bite of his sundae, hot fudge and whip cream dripped off his chin.

Sayuri wiped her tears gathering her courage.

L licked the whip cream and the hot fudge off his face.

"By coming here, I might have triggered the zombie apocalypse. My magic must have done something." Sayuri confessed.

"That's highly illogical. If you were the culprit, you wouldn't show any remorse or worry for your friends."

L commented showing no mercy to his cherry.

His tongue tied a cherry stem into a knot.

Sayuri whipped out a dagger, she found while traveling with her friends.

"I deserve to die!" Sayuri held the dagger ready to stab her heart.

"Stop!" L shouted.

His shout snapped Sayuri out of her madness.

"No, I should I die, I'm going to be a zombie anyway." Sayuri's green eyes were wild and fearful.

"Stop it! You are not going to die. Your friends and I won't let you. The best thing you can do right now, is stay calm and live."

L said calmly, heart beating against his chest.

Tears continued to leak out of Sayuri's green eyes, but still clutched the dagger.

"Death isn't the answer. What about helping me solve the case? Your family?" L asked letting the very tall stack of cookies fall.

Sayuri slowly dropped the sharp dagger and fell into a fit of sobs.

_`How could I be selfish?`_ Sayuri was glad L saved her life.

"Your cousin, Yukina is it? I saw her here while viewing traffic cameras." L said quietly.

"Yukina is here!" Sayuri whispered incredulously.

"She's looking for you." L was relieved that Sayuri wasn't suicidal anymore.

"I need to find her." Sayuri said standing up determined to find her before a zombie did.

L understood, "Please be careful. I'll be in touch."

Sayuri gave him a small smile watching the white screen disappear.

She wrote a note to Marikawa and her friends, then slipped outside.

* * *

Yukina's necklace sparkled in the morning light while she ran catching up to Miku.

Her sphere still wouldn't pick up Sayuri's signal.

"Sayuri where are you?" Yukina shouted.

Miku ran back and punched the idiot. "Stop yelling ... Crap."

She cursed seeing a flock of zombies hurl themselves towards them.

Yukina's keyblade came to her aid and killed a few.

"Wha? Can zombies do that?" Yukina asked watching the corpses disappear along with glittering hearts.

"No. Those aren't your average zombie." Miku said watching a few hearts disappear.

Together they continued their search.

Yukina screamed a while later surrounded by zombies yet again.

"Miku!" She pleaded, but this time the girl with long white hair didn't budge.

_`I should let these zombies rip her flesh apart, then my mission will be over.`_ Miku was lost in her thoughts.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yukina screamed smashing the zombies left and right with her weapon.

`How easy it would be.` A cruel smile played on Miku's lips.

Corpses from all around closed in on the poor girl.

Ignoring her pleas and cries Miku stood frozen in place.

Flashes of a buried and unwanted memory came to her, making her scream in outrage.

Blood and body parts flew everywhere and passed Yukina's shocked face.

"Miku!" Yukina breathed, stunned at the sight of how vicious Miku was being.

Yukina quickly came back to reality and helped out.

* * *

Sayuri fought zombie after zombie, not caring that her school girl outfit got more blood stains.

She stopped and looked around for her cousin.

"Yukina!" She shouted, and looked around.

Getting worried she quickly moved on.

"Huh?" She gasped seeing strange wobbling zombie creatures, they had hearts stitched across their chests.

"Out of my way." She glared, her keyblade coming back to her.

The heartless grinned evilly at her, before making the first move.

Sayuri blended her keyblade attacks with magic easily defeating her opponents.

Bloody brains, bones, and muscles poured out of the zombie's bodies with every blow.

Quickly running away, she headed into a different direction not stopping to watch hearts disappear into thin air.

* * *

Miku panted when it was over. "Are you-" Yukina started. "I'm alright." Miku quickly assured her walking ahead of the kunoichi.

Yukina quickly caught up to her.

"Maybe, we should get a better look from that building." Miku said pointing to a high building.

Yukina nodded, following her lead.

They jumped from roof to roof, until Yukina lost her footing and fell into someone's back yard.

The bushes broke her fall. "Owe!" She sucked in her breath from the pain.

Horror took hold of her when she opened her eyes.

Yukina saw strange looking zombies, they were scarier than the ones she fought earlier.

A hand covered her mouth, before she could scream. Someone pulled her into the bushes.

"Shhh, its me." Miku whispered, stopping Yukina's struggling.

Yukina slowly nodded, then she tried to talk through Miku's hand.

The sensation tickled her, but Miku didn't show any enjoyment.

"I'm going to slowly remove my hand, when I do you will whisper. Got it?"

Another nod.

"What the hell are they?" Yukina whispered.

"New zombies." Miku answered, whispering back.

"Zombies? Those things? ... How do you know?" Yukina asked in a loud whisper.

Miku covered her mouth when one zombie approached the bushes.

Yukina stayed quiet and perfectly still.

The zombie's really long tongue waved back and forth testing the air.

Its senses were on high alert, but so were Miku's.

Yukina whimpered and Miku pressed her hand further, while slowly moving deeper into the bushes.

Saliva dripped off its tongue, then it looked directly at Miku.

Miku didn't move. "Shhh." She hushed Yukina again.

"I know you're scared, but trust me. I've fought these things before."

Miku whispered against the girl's ear in a soothing voice.

_`Really?`_ Yukina thought, eyes staring at the strange zombie.

"It was ages ago." Miku added.

Yukina scooted back with Miku as the zombie got closer.

It wagged its tongue making a clicking sound, communicating with the others.

The head was a fake, Yukina noticed, while its really long neck held its real scary head in place.

Miku and Yukina exhaled their held breaths in relief. The zombie moved a little ways from them.

"I hate it when they growl." Yukina whispered shuddering.

"Zombies don't growl, that's just a stereotype." Miku bluntly whispered back.

"What do you mean, of course they growl. I've seen a lot of zombie movies, including The Walking Dead series." Yukina pouted.

"You've never fought real zombies till now. A zombie's growl is mistaken for the gurgling noises inside their stomachs. Their vocal cords are dead, they can't physically growl. Some zombies are actually smarter than others. Even to the point of talking or finding ways to communicate with each other. These zombies talk to each other with their tongues." Miku explained wanting to face palm at every idiot out there who thought zombies growled.

Yukina was scared and fascinated. "How do we fight these things?" Yukina whispered.

"Cut off their long necks, then quickly kill their heads." Miku whispered. "I'll do it myself, I'm more experienced."

Yukina shook her head. "Come on let me do it too."

Miku chuckled quietly, and anger veined. "If I see you try to help me. I'm breaking your legs."

Yukina sweat dropped, backing away. Miku smiled closing her eyes cutely.

"Stay here." Miku instructed, slowly creeping towards the zombie on their right.

The tongue stopped wagging, so Miku quickly stopped. She looked back at Yukina.

Yukina gave her a hopeful smile.

_`Good she's still there.`_ Miku thought, and waited for the zombie to continue to wag its tongue.

It resumed, but another zombie hovered over her.

"Yukina are you okay?" Miku asked telepathically.

_"How are you inside my head? Your not a ninja, like Ino!"_ Yukina freaked out in her mind.

_"I don't have to be, this is a highly advanced weapon. I'll teach you it later."_ Miku smiled teasing the other girl.

The same zombie that was near Yukina looked down at her, and lowered itself to her level.

Yukina whimpered still covering her mouth. _"W-What's it doing?"_ She squeaked.

Bloody and rotten fingers traced her breasts. Yukina refrained herself from smacking them.

_"Its... um-"_ Miku trailed off tilting her head to the side.

_"Tell me!"_ Yukina screamed, watching bits of brain, organs, and human flesh drop from its mouth.

The disgusting food made a squishing sound near Yukina's legs.

Miku studied the zombie as it continued to massage her friend's breasts.

She sighed coming out with it. _"Your breasts are its second favorite part to eat. It can't get to your brain just yet, so its aiming for the next best thing. Your breasts and mine are satisfying and big enough I guess."_ Yukina wanted to vomit, she hated this. The zombie stopped and traced her face, with its brain coated fingers.

Other zombies feasted on a pile of unfinished bodies, most of them were half dead.

Miku chuckled,_ "Now that I've had my fun seeing you squirm, I'll kill them now."_

Yukina was very pissed off to comment.

Miku's vectors quickly killed off all the zombies, their bodies exploded into tiny pieces.

Yukina let Miku pulled her to her feet, and run away with her.

"You could've have killed them earlier?" Yukina screeched.

"Yes." Miku admitted, and smirked some more defending herself against Yukina's attacks and sharp ninja weapons.

"I'm going to kill you when this is over!" Yukina roared chasing Miku down the street.

* * *

Sayuri quietly entered an abandoned hotel. The beautiful sunset painted the sky with pink skies, clouds mixed with oranges and yellows.

The warm sunlight made her cold body shiver, her hand tightened around her keyblade.

Zombies, all shapes and sizes shuffled their bony feet across the floor.

Sayuri stood still for a few minutes until an idea popped into her head.

_`I'll act like a zombie!`_ She smiled then growled like them and imitated their movements.

Unfortunately the zombies weren't stupid, they closed in on her while she moaned and growled.

Sayuri sweat dropped, realizing her plan wasn't working.

"Why didn't it work? It works in the movies!" Sayuri screamed running up the stairs.

She finally lost them, by diving into a pile of laundry clothes.

"Stupid zombies." She grumbled exiting the room.

"I should look for survivors." She muttered checking the rooms.

Sayuri smiled at a beautiful room filled with adorable babies.

"Excuse me. ... You don't need to be afraid. I'm here to help you and the babies escape the city with me."

She smiled at woman with long blond hair cradling a baby in her arms. She sat in a chair facing the window.

The woman didn't greet the newcomer nor said anything.

Sayuri frowned wondering why the woman stayed silent.

"Miss are you okay?" She asked slowly walking across the room.

Babies cooed and played with toys all around her, being perfect little angels.

Sayuri gasped, the woman's head rolled off her shoulders, blood spurted out of her corpse.

A baby with red glowing eyes, blood smeared all over its mouth, and a set of razor sharp teeth grinned at her startled expression.

More babies turned their heads all the way back, bearing their sharp fangs.

Sayuri started backing away. "I see you guys are busy. I'll come back later." She sweat dropped quickly running away.

She screamed hearing the flesh eating babies crawl after her, they were too fast, and almost bit her ankles.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sayuri panicked repeatedly pressing the down button.

A sharp ding was heard just in time.

Sayuri's heart thudded inside her body while she rested inside the safe elevator.

_Ding._

The elevator's metal doors opened seconds later.

Sayuri face palmed, she was back where she started only this time there were more zombies.

"Bring it!" She glared at them just as her glittering keyblade appeared.

She killed off most of the zombies and had escaped the evil place and had run down several blocks.

Someone called her name, which startled her, so she almost hit the person with her weapon.

Yukina ducked, then spun her cousin around and locked her in a tight embrace.

"Yuki-chan!" Sayuri bawled, hugging her cousin back.

Miku didn't show any sign that she was touched by the heart warming scene.

She wiped blood off her face trying to ignore Yukina's and Sayuri's crying.

* * *

Pink eyes lit up when her small delicate fingers poked at a human heart.

The girl's body had been ripped open as if she were being examined in an autopsy.

"My lady are you ready to go?" The little girl smiled jumping up. "Yes."

The servant woman raised an eyebrow at the princess's frown.

"That girl from the subway. She had Kurei's scent and a mark. I could feel it."

The servant woman was also confused. _`Kurei is a single demon. How could that girl have his scent?`_

"I wish to pay him a visit." The princess smiled, a portal opened and the girl happily lead the servant through its dark depths.

* * *

**AN:** FINALLY! Its done. I really hope this is epic. I worked long and hard on it. . I'll come up with a name for that demon princess later. I hope everyone finds her mysterious. ^^ Gore? Hm, I most certainly hope this chapter is gory. XD I added baby zombies. ^^ Please review. ^^ (sighs) I believe this chapter sucks, please tell me other wise. YAY, Haruhi and Yukina are friends! Aww, I wanted to include Tamaki, but decided not to. He might come in later or something. XD. ^^ Ouran High school host club is epic! The zombies with long tongues are ideas from this Japanese zombie movie I saw. Er part of it. I must finish it. Its called HellDriver. I believe.

Here's the song/theme song of the demon princess, it plays at the beginning and the end when she is present: (Shiki- Day and Night)

watch?v=oBPzLUG3svg

Miku met a few characters from the anime Shiki, XD She scared off one of them. MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Japan

* * *

Something had been bugging him and he couldn't place what it was. Everything in his castle was in tip top shape. His relationship with Queen Minnie was good too. Xemnas was defeated two years ago. A sinking feeling slowly crept over his chest. Realization slowly dawned on the King. The evil foreboding sense was Xemnas!

He was back, but how was that possible? Sora and Riku outmatched him.

"The heartless are back as well." King Mickey frowned at the stack of papers in front of him. He wrote a letter to Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

Quickly using his magic, the royal highness sent the note inside a bottle to Destiny Island.

"Good morning your majesty." Donald greeted, Goofy chuckled his goofy laugh following Donald into the room.

"Just the friends I wanted to see. I have an urgent mission for both of you." Mickey said.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked, they could tell their King was deeply troubled.

"Xemnas is back. I don't know how, but he must be stopped. Please join Sora, Kairi, and Riku on their journey. They'll need the extra help." King Mickey said, after telling them the contents of the letter. The King walked passed them to his closet and pulled out a black robe.

"Is there really a former keyblade master?" Goofy asked.

"Why didn't you tell us or Sora about him?" Donald was also confused. The King would never hide anything from them.

"Guys its not like I wanted to say anything. I did. I felt that Sora could end the darkness once and for all. ... It was difficult for me to mention Kero, because Sora was the new keyblade master. Kero was still missing. I eventually lost hope Kero would ever return from the darkness." King Mickey lowered his head.

"No more secrets." Donald scolded shaking a feathery finger at him.

"Got it." Mickey laughed.

"Well while we're out helping Sora find these new Princesses of Heart, what are you going to do?" Goofy scratched his head.

"I'm re-joining Organization 13." King Mickey said pulling his old robe on. "I promise to keep in touch." He added turning around.

"Wait, what about Queen Minnie?" Donald squawked. The King already disappeared.

"Great." Donald fumed folding his arms.

"Mickey where are you?" Minnie asked down the hallway.

Her voice made Donald and Goofy panic. What were they going to say? They didn't want to worry the Queen again.

Exiting the room they ran down the hallway once Queen Minnie passed it and was out of sight.

Donald told Chip and Dale to protect the Queen and make up a bunch of stories, so she wouldn't worry.

The Gummi ship was soon on its way to Destiny Island.

* * *

Days later King Mickey managed to pass the initiation of becoming a new comrade. Using his magic, the King made a small portal which showed Sora and his friends. "Did you find any new princesses or Kero?" He asked. Sora shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I've been thinking a lot about the letter, your majesty." Sora said.

"And?"

Sora continued. "I think Xemnas needs these new princesses for a bigger plot."

King Mickey had suspected this as soon as he sensed these new princesses.

"What about me and the original princesses?" Kairi asked.

"You are just as important too, otherwise he wouldn't be so intent on finding these new Princesses of Heart. He'll use all of you."

"We should alert the rest of our friends of Xemnas's return." Riku said looking out the window.

Sora smiled, "Yeah and maybe we can get Cloud and the others to help."

"They're back in their own world remember? They don't live in Radiant Garden anymore." King Mickey interjected.

"Oh. ... Do you think they will remember me?" He asked.

"Its hard to say." King Mickey replied.

When one returns home do they lose their memories of existing in an alternate world?

The King had no answer.

"Guys I feel like I'm forgetting something. ... Something important." Kairi said placing a hand on her head.

"What is it?" Sora asked touching her arm.

Kairi shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sure whatever it is will come to me later."

"Let's start with Halloween Town." Riku said and the others nodded.

"I'll check in with you guys later." King Mickey said watching the portal fade away.

The door opened.

"You did great today Xelda." Axel yawned.

"Really?" Xelda asked. This was the first time he praised her.

Axel walked closer to her and patted her head. "Yeah. Those heartless didn't see you coming."

His compliment made her blush. She noticed they weren't alone.

"Hi. I'm Xelda, are you new here too?" She asked the newcomer lowering herself to his level.

"Yes. I'm Mickey. I joined yesterday." Xelda shook his hand.

"Cool. I've been here-" She trailed off counting the days on her fingers.

"Four days." Xelda proudly held up the number four with her left hand.

Xelda was easy to warm up to and very sweet unlike Larxene or the other mysterious female teammate.

Her number was -13. Since the organization had new Nobodies they were named with negative numbers except one person.

Axel just stared at them, mainly at the weird talking mouse.

"You have big ears. I mean really big ears!" He said leaning his face close while he tugged the mouse's ears.

Xelda giggled, Axel was so funny.

"They are not-" King Mickey paused jumping away. "that big." he fumed at the redhead.

No one messes with his ears.

"Nice meeting you Mickey, we have to turn in early. Xemnas wants us to attend his lecture in the morning." Axel waved and Xelda followed him out the door.

"Sleep tight." Xelda said on her way out.

"Goodnight." Mickey waved back.

_`Xemnas.`_ He snuggled into the warm blankets and fell a sleep.

* * *

Yukina screamed dodging traffic. "Its like people want to hit me." She panted.

"You waited till the last second to cross, idiot. Next time walk with us instead of taking pictures." Miku rolled her eyes, she had her back turned to them.

Yukina pouted, Miku was so cold. She and Sayuri went on a shopping spree after Yukina rescued her from the Yakuza. That adventure took her weeks to find Sayuri. L checked in on them just to see if Sayuri was okay. It was sweet of him, but that act of kindness didn't change her thoughts.

Sayuri was dressed in a cute white Lolita dress. Yukina wore a purple short sleeved shirt, it had the leaf village sign in the front.

She wore blue jeans and her black ninja open toe ninja heeled shoes. Yukina's toenails and fingernails were painted blue.

"There's still no sign of the Café." Sayuri sighed, they'd been walking for hours after checking into the hotel that L provided for them.

"We're actually really close." Miku murmured. Today she wore her red Gothic punk Lolita corset vest top and dark blue jeans. Her lacy red top had a red rose in the center of her neckline. A black jacket covered her arms. Her black heeled boots clacked against the sidewalk leaving the other two.

"How do you know?" Yukina asked catching up to her.

"I've been here before." Miku replied.

"Really? That's so cool." Sayuri piped up hugging her arm.

"I guess." Miku said her ruby eyes admired the beautiful cherry blossom trees that surrounded them.

Miku shook Sayuri off.

"Aren't you hot the weather is too nice for leather jackets." Yukina didn't know why she loved that leather jacket so much.

"I'm fine." Miku said, that was the fifteenth time she's worried about her well being. It was starting to annoy her.

"Okay." Yukina said quietly.

"The Hime café!" Sayuri squealed running up to the building. She told L they would be there today.

"I can't wait to meet this L person." Yukina rested on a bench outside.

Sayuri pressed her face to the glass window like a child. The café had a lot of yummy treats.

Miku walked up to the glamorous building.

Sayuri giggled and eagerly walked inside.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Yukina asked looking back at Miku.

Her childish sweet smile made Miku feel odd.

"I'm going to take a walk. Call me if there's any problems." She said before leaving.

Sayuri took a bite of her ice cream sundae.

Yukina sipped her Coke waiting.

Nearly two hours went by. "What the heck is keeping him so long?" Yukina asked impatiently.

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting." A male voice said.

A pale guy wearing a long sleeved white shirt placed several desserts on the table across from them.

"I had trouble choosing which dessert I wanted the most." L sat across from the girls not sitting, but slouching.

They noticed before L sat down, that he was barefooted.

It was the weirdest thing Yukina and Sayuri ever saw.

"For nearly two hours?" Yukina practically shouted.

Sayuri began to eat her third sundae.

The caramel and chocolate sauce dripped from her spoon, as the magical apprentice stared at L's weird way of sitting.

"As you can see I chose almost all of them." L finished.

He eyed the cookie dough cheesecake with whip cream and mercilessly stabbed it.

Yukina glared at him, watching him eat a big chunk.

"T-Thank you for saving me from the zombies." Sayuri said quietly.

"Your welcome." L looked up at her, a small smile spreading across his lips.

Sayuri felt her face warm up. He was very cute.

The longer she stared into his dark eyes the more she blushed.

"There's something I need to ask you." L whispered touching her hand.

Sayuri's heart begin to flutter a little. This was the first time she ever experience these weird emotions.

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked.

"May I please have some of your sundae? Mine lived a happy life until I ate it."

Sayuri didn't know why she felt a little disappointed.

His joke made her laugh. L didn't understand what was so funny.

Yukina couldn't believe this.

_`How am I supposed to trust this weirdo?`_ Yukina continued to glare at him.

L caught the other girl's menacing glower. He paused still holding the spoon in his mouth.

Slowly he ate the cold glob of ice cream and swallowed.

"You don't have to be jealous. I'm happy to share these desserts with you." L told her.

He kindly pushed a dark chocolate brownie towards her.

Yukina anger-veined. "I'm not jealous."

"Sounds like it to me." L interjected going back to stacking chocolate chip cookies.

The big tower of cookies wobbled.

"How did you know Sayuri? She's never met you before." Yukina demanded.

The cookie tower fell, L caught one and ate it.

"I pulled her files up from various sites. Her performance on Cupcake Wars was astonishing."

Sayuri's eyes lit up. "You saw me on Cupcake Wars?"

"I was happy that you were declared the winner." L smiled.

"Why the interest?" Yukina asked.

"Her Angel cream cheese cupcake caught my attention. You should have seen it on TV." L replied.

"That's not what I meant." Yukina was getting a headache.

"Why are you so interested in Sayuri? Why is she needed for your case?" Yukina tried again.

"She is a great dessert maker, a semi good detective, and-" L paused for dramatic effect.

"There's something about her that has captured my interest."

Sayuri blushed watching L stare intently at her. He chewed his thumbnail deep in thought.

"You're too close." Sayuri's face turned red. She wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"I know." L said touching her forehead with his. These new emotions were foreign to him.

He found himself blushing a little.

_`Why am I blushing?`_ He thought analyzing possible reasons.

_`Stop it!`_ He silently commanded himself.

The blush didn't leave.

"Hey!" Yukina hissed trying to push L away, he was stronger than he looked.

"I have never acted this way with any girl I've met or worked with. Why act strangely now?"

L asked himself. He wouldn't budge no matter how much force Yukina tried to push him away from Sayuri.

"I am a witch's apprentice. It must be because of my magic that made you interested." Sayuri said.

L leaned back on his feet. He watched Yukina's arms collapse on the table.

"A witch?" L asked. Sayuri nodded.

"Rinoa Heartily has taught me a lot of spells. She's my master." Sayuri smiled.

"Yes, that must be why." L concluded.

"I still don't trust you. You come off to me as a stalker and a weirdo." Yukina said tiredly.

"You come off as a dessert hater!" L shot back. He'd pointed an accused finger in her direction.

"That doesn't make sense!" Yukina yelled.

"Guys. People are staring." Sayuri covered her face, embarrassed.

L awkwardly sipped his Coke looking at the onlookers' puzzled faces with his blank stare.

"We should go." Yukina whispered and grabbed Sayuri's arm.

Before exiting the store L took some of the brownies.

"Let's go to my hideout. For precautions you must wear blindfolds. Please do not take them off." L said entering a black limousine.

Yukina obeyed sitting next to Sayuri and closed the door.

"You really are a stalker." Yukina insulted after tying the blindfold around her eyes.

"Yukina be nice." Sayuri pleaded.

"Dessert hater." L retorted.

"Stalker." Yukina said again.

When the car moved L was done eating the brownies.

"This doesn't change my suspicions of you." Yukina said, holding Sayuri's hand.

"I know Ryuzaki is hard to trust at first, but he would never let anything happen to her." An old man said.

"Who are you?" Yukina asked.

"Watari, L's guardian." The old man smiled, the girls couldn't see it.

It appeared to be like hours before the car finally reached their destination.

Yukina and Sayuri were escorted into a building.

Watari removed their blindfolds.

"Wow." Sayuri ran up the stairs to explore the place.

Sayuri was a burst of energy. Yukina chuckled.

"You promise to protect Sayuri with your life?" Yukina asked.

"I promise." L replied not looking up from the computer's screen.

He stood up and saw Light enter the room.

"Ryuzaki who are these girls?" He asked.

"Sayuri is helping us with our case. Her cousin is her escort." L said purposely leaving out Sayuri's last name.

"I'm Yukina, its great to meet you." Yukina smiled shaking Light's hand.

"Likewise." Light said.

Sayuri came back and saw a new person.

"I'm Light Yagami. Welcome to the team. I really hope you can help us catch Kira." Light flashed Sayuri a charming smile.

He held her warm hands in his.

Sayuri blushed and pulled her hands out of his grasp. "I'll do anything I can to help."

L glared at the sick display, he had a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sure you will." L said pulling Sayuri to his side.

Light raised an eyebrow at him. _`Ryuzaki has never acted like that? What's his deal?`_

Ryuzaki's bizarre actions made perfect sense. Light smirked.

"This place is so huge and cool." Sayuri smiled hugging L.

"Are you trying to make me fall for you?" He asked and blushed again.

Sayuri stopped and quickly released him. "W-What?" She asked.

"I'm taking my leave. L if you let anything happen to her. I'm coming back to kill you and your followers." Yukina warned.

Sayuri ran up to Yukina and hugged her. "I'll be okay." She said. Yukina returned the smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Outside she walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**AN:** HII. I'm so sorry this chapter took forever. I've been busy with school. . Please review. ^^ I miss reading them. T^T


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11: A Dream's Wish.

* * *

**Roxas's POV:**

I enjoyed seeing Sora grab Kairi's hand after his return.

Since then...

I've felt someone near, yet far away.

Darkness. Its all that I ever see once Sora falls a sleep.

I slowly open my blue eyes to greet the darkness once again.

Until a dark figure appears before me.

"R-Roxas."

My whispered name on her lips trigger fragments of memories of a faraway dream.

_~"Roxas. Good luck today." - Xion_

_"Th-Thanks. You too, Xion." - Roxas_

_"Wonder what today's mission is. I hope it's with Xion." Roxas couldn't wait to see Xion's smile._

_"I went to a new world today. Roxas, you should've seen it. It was so beautiful._  
_Well, I'll visit you tomorrow, okay? Bye, Roxas..." Xion smiled at Roxas almost hugging him._

_Xion smiled at Roxas's back. "Roxas, thanks for everything you're doing for me." _

_He didn't turn around. "What are you talking about?" _

_"Its just that... I know that if Saix ever found out I couldn't use my keyblade anymore. ... I would definitely get turned into a Dusk." _

_Xion inwardly sighed, at how much of a screw up she thought she was. _

_Roxas looked back at her. "Xion." _

_An idea came to him. It was flawless. _

_"So then, do you wanna to run away?" He questioned. _

_His eyes told her he was serious. _

_Xion was taken aback by this sudden plan of action. _

_"Wha?" _

_"You and me." Roxas hinted. _

_Still seeing she wasn't getting it, he grabbed her shoulders. _

_"Its the perfect plan!" He shouted, then shook her shoulders. _

_"And we can bring Axel too! ... And the three of us could just hang out forever!" _

_Xion was very happy with his plan, then came back to reality. _

_"Roxas I." She trailed off and looked away. _

_After another training session, Xion followed Roxas. _

_She paused in her tracks and stared at her keyblade. _

_"Somehow it feels kind of warm." _

_Xion stared at the shiny metal of the blade which glittered in the sunlight. _

_Roxas turned around to see what was up. _

_"Its almost like I'm holding your hand!" Xion blushed not meeting his eyes. _

_Roxas avoided her eyes and walked up the rest of the steps. _

_"D-Don't say weird things." _

_He hid his own blush. _

_"Sorry." Xion apologized. _

_Axel ruffled Roxas's hair and smiled down at him. _

_"You. ... Sound just like a real person." _

_Roxas fixed his hair. "How so?" _

_"To love or to hate, doesn't exist for us. ... Because we Nobodies-" _

_His green eyes reflected sadness. "Can't feel those emotions." _

_ Roxas knew Axel's words were true and wondered why he felt emotions towards Xion. _

_"Me and Axel talk about the dumbest stuff now. Afterwards we head back to the castle,_  
_and I leave a seashell by Xion's pillow. It would please me to see her smile_  
_when she finds them."-Roxas_

_"The Organization is determined to erase either me or Roxas. _  
_They'll never allow us to coexist._  
_ I love Roxas and Axel. I'm sure Saix would scoff at that. _  
_Call it a trick of my artificial memories._  
_ But the time I spent on the clock tower was real. _  
_I wish the three of us could stay together, just like this, forever._  
_ But I have to end this. I'll never forget today's sunset._  
_ Even if Roxas and Axel do, I won't forget."-Xion_

_Axel: Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people._

_Riku: And Xion is- a girl special to Roxas."_

_"And where do you think you're going, Roxas? - Saïx_

_"To see Xion." - Roxas_

_"You cannot help your comrade._  
_Xion will not wake up." - Saïx_

_"That's not the point! I should still be with her." - Roxas_

_"What do you care?_  
_The creature is broken. Defective." - Saïx_

_"Don't call her that!" - Roxas_

_"I'll call that thing whatever I want._  
_How we deal with Xion is no concern of yours." - Saïx_

_"I didn't ask you if it was!" - Roxas_

_"Look at you, Roxas. Up in arms over a nobody." - Saïx_

_"We're all nobodies!"-Roxas_

_"Settle down. Xion's failings won't affect your standing with us._  
_You've nothing to worry about." - Saïx_

_"Won't affect my— What is WRONG with you?_  
_Look, I'll do my mission—later." - Roxas_

_"There are only two things I want before I leave the Organization. _  
_My memories with Xion. A thalassa shell—the shell for _  
_the keepsake charm." - Roxas_

_His mind was made up. _

_Roxas didn't look Axel in the eye when he passed him. _

_Both couldn't shake the pain deep inside their non existent hearts. _

_Axel slowly lifted his head and didn't move from the wall. _

_"Your minds made up?" He asked. _

_Roxas stopped a few feet from him. _

_He didn't look back at his friend. _

_"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." _

_"You can't turn on the organization. You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you." _

_Axel nearly shouted. His warning didn't change Roxas's decision. _

_"No one would miss me." Roxas brushed him off and continued walking. _

_"That's not true-" Axel said quietly. _

_"I would." His shoulders slumped as he felt another stab of pain in his 'heart'.~_

* * *

Tsukiko smiled at one of the sleeping boys within Sora.

Taking her sweet time, she walked over to Sora's bedside and traced his chest.

"Its such a shame, you won't be seeing Roxas for a long while." The Dream witch chuckled.

Her delicate fingers brushed over his heart.

_`Its so innocent and pure.`_ She thought with disgust.

She closed her crystal blue eyes and delved deep into the keyblade warrior's dreams.

Through dreams she saw every memory that was Roxas's.

_`Roxas you are the only important person who is linked to Sora in my eyes.`_

Tsukiko's rosy red lips curved upwards into a smile as she looked down at the boy.

Her smiled turned into a sneer.

"Bonds are meant to be broken."

She whispered, with her magic she switched to Roxas's dreams.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" The woman asked Roxas watching him cry over Xion's body.

"Your heart yearns to touch her and to laugh with her again, yet you don't realize she is already with you?"

Tsukiko giggled, "How laughable."

The beautiful woman frowned, "The feelings you feel for this girl, mirrored my own once upon a time. ... Believe it or not."

Sparkles hovered over Sora's heart, as they glowed after Tsukiko came back from his memories.

"Removing you won't kill him. Trust me." Tsukiko told Roxas.

Her message was a faint whisper that Roxas couldn't hear.

The enchantress's spell was soon a success. Roxas was back and didn't need Sora's heart for shelter.

Sora was still okay and breathing to Tsukiko's relief.

The Organization still needed him for their twisted new game.

"Oh." She blinked, feeling the others leave Sora's heart and take on solid forms as well.

"I guess my spell worked too well." She blushed and gave Roxas some space.

The different whispered voices in his head stopped.

Roxas blinked waking up. "Wha?"

He looked around Sora's room, and found himself on the floor.

Sora's breathing tickled his ear.

"How?" He asked moving away from Sora.

"I have my own body?" Roxas couldn't believe this.

This had to be a hallucination of some sort.

He was wearing the same clothes from Twilight Town when he met Namine.

"That's right." A female voice purred, a woman emerged from the shadows.

Roxas stood up as the keyblade Oath-Keeper appeared in his hands.

"You're making a very bad mistake boy." Tsukiko warned lightly.

"I think this is the right move. ... I want answers." His blue eyes glared into her own pair.

"So impatient." Tsukiko pouted.

Roxas charged then was stopped by a few Heartless.

"Out of the way." He whacked the one nearest to him.

Tsukiko gave him a flirtatious smile and a wink before escaping.

Roxas fought the enemies.

"Sora! Wake up! I could use some help here."

Roxas dodged a heartless. More crowded him within minutes.

"Kairi!" Sora drooled and turned on his side.

Roxas angrily hit another heartless and watched it disappear.

"Sora!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sora moaned in his sleep. "Oh yes, I'll swim with you."

Roxas rolled his eyes, then ran outside.

Along the way to the beach he healed himself with a potion.

"So, you've caught up to me." Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"That was fast." She smiled.

"No more games, tell me what the heck is going on."

Tsukiko closed her eyes. "I suppose I should." She mused.

"The Organization needs you again." She opened them to see his confused look.

"I'm done with them, no thanks." Roxas glared into her blue eyes.

"I beg your pardon? Hehe, you have no choice in this matter."

Tsukiko shook her head at him.

"No choice?" Roxas growled.

"Yes. Come with me to the Organization. Refuse, I'll kill Sora and his friends. Starting with Namine."

_`Namine!`_ Roxas was pissed off more than ever.

Tsukiko smiled at his reaction.

"Oh yes, she'll make a lovely trophy within the Organization. I'm sure Xemnas doesn't need her services anymore."

Roxas blinked, "What are you talking about? Namine resides in Kairi. How is Xemnas back? Sora and Riku kicked his butt."

"Namine was a part of Kairi, not anymore. Like you, with Sora. The precious connection has been severed."

The witch stated coolly. "My offer still stands." She reminded him and opened a dark portal.

Roxas was silent, he had so many questions for this witch.

His arm lowered just as the keyblade left.

"Wise decision. Come." Tsukiko smiled.

Reluctantly, Roxas followed her to the place he spent all this time trying to forget.

_`I'm sorry Sora.`_ Roxas thought watching the portal close behind them.

* * *

Aqua sat near the freezing water's edge reminiscing about her past.

Sometime since coming to this place, Aqua dreamt of a time when she was little.

_`How strange. I've never met anyone with pink hair.`_

Aqua thought, seeing glimpses of pink hair and a warm smile.

In her dreams, little Aqua's blue hair was a little longer, and she was always happy to see an older girl.

Aqua smiled up at the girl with shoulder length pink hair and purple eyes.

This girl saved her once from heartless like she did with another.

Aqua picked some flowers and handed them to the stranger.

The girl smiled and hugged the sweet little girl.

_`Are these dreams or memories?`_ Aqua always wondered.

Violet eyes looked adoringly at the small girl she held on her lap.

Together they admired the colorful fountains in Radiant Garden.

Aqua could still feel the older girl's warm embrace.

It strangely gave her comfort.

Pushing the weird dream aside, she went back to her memories.

"Terra. Ven." She said sadly. She missed her friends so much.

The blue haired girl's mind wandered off to a new friend.

~Xemnas's body broke into shards of glass, then morphed into black feathers.

One by one the feathers drifted into the inky portal.

_"Soon the journey will end for all worlds." _

Wisps of darkness coiled around him as they too began to fade.

Xemnas's laughing golden eyes were the last to disappear.

"Aqua!" Yukina shouted trying to grab her hand when another portal appeared.

"It's alright! I knew I wasn't going to stay long." She smiled at the girl's sad face, before giving her a hug.

"I'm bound to the darkness only you can save me!"

Aqua yelled digging her heels into the ground to hold off her captors.

_`Or Sora. Whomever comes first.`_

"No I can save you now!" Yukina shook her head yanking on her arm.

"You can't you're not strong enough yet. …I know that you and I will meet again." The knight smiled at the princess.

"When my chakra is filled up I'll save you. I'm a great kunoichi, scratch that the greatest kunoichi that you have ever seen."

Yukina protested blue swirls surrounding her in a gust of wind.

Her long black hair flew around her as more chakra increased.

"Before I go, I want to know your name." Aqua smiled at her courageous new friend.

She was flattered that this princess would save someone like her.~

_`I hope you are safe out there, Yukina.` _

Aqua looked at the stars, hoping one of her friends were doing the same.

Did they forget her?

How many days passed since she disappeared and came back to this cruel world?

A black portal opened a few feet away.

The young woman didn't notice the mysterious newcomer.

"Heh, I thought I was the only one here." A voice chuckled getting the girl's attention.

Aqua looked up and quickly got into a battle stance.

Her keyblade, Rainfell appeared in her hand.

"You're with Organization 13." Blue eyes glared at the mysterious hooded person.

"I'm not looking for a fight. Please calm down, I came here to clear my head."

The young man waved his hands in front of him defensively.

Aqua slowly let her guard down, her keyblade disappearing.

She sighed and looked back at the ocean.

The dark figure watched her pull a necklace out of her pocket.

"Its a way-finder. I made it out of shells, but it looks like stein glass."

Aqua lightly touched the cool blue surface.

The star shaped pendant glittered in the moonlight.

"Its very beautiful." The figure commented.

"I made others for my friends as good luck charms."

Aqua clutched her treasure in her hand tightly.

"They must have been very precious to you. ... What's your name?"

Aqua's eyes were still staring into the emptiness.

"Aqua."

The figure walked over and stood next to her.

He lifted his hood showing her his face. The boy had black hair with red streaks.

His lovely red eyes showed no emotion.

"Renox."

Aqua felt her cheeks grow warm at the sight of this handsome enemy.

She looked away collecting herself.

It was all too much for the eighteen year old young woman.

Tears rolled down her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?"

Renox asked gently, his eyes cast a glance at her glistening blue eyes.

"I want to get out of here."

Aqua's lower lip trembled, as she began to sob. "I-I want to see them again."

The light of hope in her heart dimmed greatly like a star going out.

"your friends?" Renox asked in an emotionless tone.

"Who knows how long you've been here. For all we know, they've passed on by now. Why not give into the shadows?"

He said with no emotion.

The light of hope in Aqua's heart finally faded. "I can't." She said quietly, trying to convince herself there was still hope of leaving this wretched place.

"I must hold on, so I can see Ven and Terra again. ... I still see Ven's smiling face in my dreams."

Aqua said reaching out to grasp the sky, her hand fell at Ven's fading image.

Renox got up and pulled his hood back on. "I must be going, I have some work to finish."

As he started to walk away he felt a tug at his coat.

Aqua didn't release her hold when he looked down. "Please don't go. Have you seen Terra or Ven? How are they?" Her desperate eyes darted back and forth from the water to his black cloak. "Ven has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Does anyone match that description?" Her blue eyes stared deeply into his red orbs.

Her description reminded him of a nobody named Roxas, "I know someone by that description, but he's not the one you're looking for."

He said softly almost wanting to comfort this broken hearted girl.

_'Something about her, its different from the rest.' _He thought, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Aqua's hopes were crushed more by this news. "Oh." She said disappointedly.

"Can you please at least help me? I'm tired of waiting to be rescued by either..."

She paused, trying to remember that boy's name. It soon came to her.

"By Sora or Yukina." She finished. "Please help me." She pleaded with the enemy.

"I'm sorry, but nobodies like me aren't allowed to interfere with the lives of those trapped here."

He explained in a disappointing tone, a thought suddenly passed through his mind.

_ 'Why am I feeling pity for her, I'm not supposed to be able to have emotions.'_

Aqua began to cry again, she sounded like a wounded animal. "Please! If I stay here another day, I'll go insane."

Her sobs racked her body as she hugged herself in sadness.

She imagined hugging Ven and Terra in her arms.

The Nobody rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Not wanting to admit it, he almost wanted to hug the broken girl and wipe her tears.

_'I know I'll regret this'_ He thought to himself.

"Here take this, it will help you find large groups of heartless entering a world. The only actual danger is handling the large number of heartless."

The Nobody explained giving Aqua a ruby like stone.

Aqua took it, the small ruby sparkled in her hand.

"You're helping me?" She questioned in disbelief.

Renox scratched the back of his head. "I ... felt pity for you. Nothing more, nothing less."

His voice was still void of emotion, but there was sorrow in his eyes.

"Thank you!" Aqua wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. She pulled away within moments.

"Do you know where my armor is? I have my keyblade. It came back to me one day." Aqua said.

"Armor? I haven't seen armor near here." He said in a confused tone.

"I've spent too much time here, I must be going. May we meet again, in this life or the next."

Aqua was confused by this. "But we are enemies. Why would you want us to cross paths?"

She reminded him wiping her tears away.

"Destiny will have to decide that." Renox stepped into a portal he created.

Aqua watched him leave. The ruby in her hand glowed, while her keyblade did the same.

Realizing what to do, she tossed the ruby in the air then pointed her keyblade in its direction.

The ruby's light grew brighter till it opened a portal to a different world.

Blue eyes stared at the black portal in astonishment.

This was a dream come true.

Eagerly she started to walk towards the portal, but stopped.

_`This could be a trap. Why else would a Nobody help me?`_

Aqua wondered going over everything Renox said to her.

He seemed genuinely concerned and sad.

A strange sight for a Nobody, they were supposed to not have such feelings for others.

With cautious steps, Aqua started walking.

Again, she hesitated.

_`Fine don't go. Rot here for the rest of eternity instead.`_ A voice taunted from within.

She didn't know if it was her own voice or someone else's.

A loud thump startled her from behind.

Whipping out her keyblade, she spun around.

"My armor?" Aqua sweat-dropped.

Kneeling down, Aqua touched it with shaking fingers.

The girl felt stupid for overreacting.

Using her magic, she stored her armor back in its rightful place.

_`Someone must be wanting to help me after all. Was it you, Renox?`_

"Thank you." She said to the unknown person.

Aqua slowly exited the Realm of Darkness, and entered a new world.

* * *

An unconscious girl slept inside darkness, dreaming of nothing.

She held a thalassa shell in her closed left hand.

_`I want to see him again.`_ Her heart whispered.

Finding a solution to her wish, the girl's body left the dark place.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for another long wait, I had writer's block. LOL Please review. ^^ Listen to Aqua's extended theme on youtube, on her part. It will help set the mood. XD. ... Also listen to the Passion music box song by Utada Hikaru on Youtube if you want for Roxas and Xion's moments. Or maybe this music box: When Love Ends for the First time. I find personally the Final Distance (music box version), again by Utada Hikaru fits better though. LOL. I love music box music, its calming. I'm such a Romantic.


End file.
